Time of the Three Jewels
by Tenshi-Battosai
Summary: YYHIYHP Sango and Kagome, the only survivors left and have been asked to teach at Hogwarts. Kurama and Yusuke have been sent on a mission to Hogwarts. Harry and his friends are confused. Why are they at a god's conference again? KurKag SanYus
1. Beauty of Grief's Passing

**---Time of The Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Harry Potter and Co.

A/N: Heya! I've never done a 3-way crossover before; let's hope that it turns out good-I'm worried. Lol, read on! Review too please. This one might get an update every week. Don't count on a fast one for this story.

**Chapter 1: Beauty of Grief's Passing**

Sunlight filtered down through the trees as the morning started.

Kagome and Sango had long since gotten over everyone's death. Forgetting death was hard, but remembering good times was the best path to take. It was all too clear in Kagome's mind.

Inuyasha was first, struck down my Kikyo's arrow, he ripped it's shaft out, it merely took that distraction for Naraku to plunge a tentacle through his windpipe, ceasing all type of his ways to breath. Kagome scoffed. Either way, he took Kikyo's side in the end.

Shippo and Kirara were next. They fought their way, all the way though the crisis, before becoming overloaded by the thousands of youkai and Shippo's last cries were "I love you Kagome!" Typically, it was literally screamed out and so, at least he would see his real parents, right? Kirara have a growl and died proudly, protecting the ones she loved best.

Miroku was fending off the youkai with his staff, occasionally pausing to throw out some sutras. Sadly enough, he finally ran out of all defenses when his staff broke and the sutras were used up. He really didn't say anything, considering being muffled by the war cries of the youkai surrounding him.

Blinded by her rage, Kagome decided that she had enough. Something inside of her clicked.

Her aura flared and she drew an arrow and poured all her energy through the shaft to the very tip of the piercing point.

Naraku, was so absorbed in the victory over her other 4 comrades, that he failed to notice Kagome. I've must say, stupidity overwhelmed his aura that split second.

It took that second for Sango and Kagome to come to their senses and attacked. It hit him square of the chest. There was a blinding white light and then it was over.

Almost instantly, the shards had flown up and joined. There was a flash of light, Kagome could remember, and then they were in a white room.

-----------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome squinted and saw a figure standing in front of them.

"Midoriko!" Kagome cried out.

"Whaa…?" Sango asked, confused.

"Hai, it's me. I would like to thank you for piecing the jewel back together" she paused for the effect, "What shall your wish be?"

Sango and Kagome huddled together in an instant.

"What would you like?" Kagome pondered.

"Well, I think, as far as I'd hate to admit, I think they shouldn't be brought back to life (Referring to the deceased part of the Shikon group) because I believe they're happy in the place they are in. So, my point is, we shouldn't revive them, I mean, come on! Sesshoumaru is even dead! I might be being selfish right now, but he wasn't all that great to begin with"

"Have to agree with you there. Although, it's hard to let go and accept that they are actually gone for good"

Tears streamed down their faces. It was quiet as they silently reminisced the happy memories. After 10 minutes, Kagome broke the silence.

"Maybe, we could stand to protect the weak? To train and be good in all areas possible, so we'd have the power to protect other people from harm. We'd improve on our deepest, strongest points and abilities! I don't want anybody else to experience the loss we've encountered. Nobody should face that"

"That's a great idea! Here, I'll make the wish" Sango exclaimed.

The two turned to Midoriko. She smiled at them and said, "And what is your wish, young ones?" (Obviously completely ignored any conversation that just took place)

"We wish to be strong in our deepest, greatest abilities, so we can protect other beings from harm and teach them to protect themselves"

"A great choice. I knew that it was a good decision for Kagome to be the guardian of the Shikon no Tama! Purity, even when havoc wrecked, she still stayed pure, untainted. After this, you're going to be receiving training from me, (Kagome) and Sango's dad. (Sango) We'll get to talk and we'll take these objects called memory orbs and place them in your system for the fastest way to learn. Then, we'll practice in you dreams tonight and we're done!"

"Wow, thanks a lot Midoriko-sama!" Kagome was awed.

"Here you are now, and Kagome…you are stronger than I, the strongest miko in history! Don't let anyone bring you down. Be strong and true to your heart!"

Two bluish orbs of light appeared and slowly sank into their bodies.

Sango absently clutched her head in vain, Kagome following suit.

"It feels like my head is going to burst from information!" Sango complained.

"And that's it! See you tonight, I bid you farewell for now" Midoriko cried out cheerfully. And with that, she vanished and they were back on the battlefield.

"Ok…for a person that's fought in battles non-stop for centuries, she sure is a very cheerful person" Kagome commented.

"Sorta creepy…" Sango replied, unnerved.

"Absolutely"

Later that night, Sango and Kagome slept in Kaede's hut. Kagome surpassed Midoriko by 10 fold and Sango improved immensely. Written down in the books, they were now the strongest beings in history!

-------------------------------------------------End Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sighed, "You know, it seems like there's nothing to do in Sengoku-Jidai, nobody needs any protecting around here since Naraku died.

"Yeah. Say, would you like to come live with me in the future? The unbreakable chain Midoriko gave me only allows me to touch it, let alone anybody else come near it, and so we're safe in the future"

"Sure! I've really wanted to see your era for a long time now" Sango answered.

(Alright, alright, I admit it, I forgot to make Midoriko mention that, but I'm too last to rewrite and all. Lol anyways…)

They said goodbye to the village and headed towards the well.

Kagome wore her miko outfit, except the tops middle fit snug into her body, but the sleeves were still the same. The shirt stayed white, while the pants were dyed a navy blue.

Sango had her demon slayer outfit on, but slightly modified. The pink armor was now silver, she wore pants like Kagome, except like capris and not as billowy in the shade of pink. Her top was a white haori, easy to take off, so as to be prepared for battle. Her Hiraikotsu embedded in her light green beaded bracelet. Kagome had the same, both could carry their weapons, as well as healing objects.

* * *

**At the Well…**

The duo was about to launch themselves into the well when a strong flapping was heard.

"Wait!" They head a deep voice cry out.

A huge black dragon landed smoothly in front of them, "I mean no harm!" it cried out again.

"State your business" Kagome had learned to be strict with her emotions in battle and wasn't willing to show her confusion to the enemy. Although, they were still confirming if he was an enemy.

"Lady Kagome, we dragons ask you to take care of the Dragon Jewel, it's very powerful and we don't have enough strength to protect it on our own. No one else is worthy enough to wield it. Please, do you accept?" He bowed down at her.

She hesitated, unsure of the consequences, "I-I accept"

As soon as she uttered those words, a sky blue light erupted from the Shikon no Tama. When it faded, the dragon jewel was attached to the chain along with the Shikon jewel.

It had a deep blue hue to it with a silver diamond in the middle. The jewel was the same size and shape as the Shikon.

"Take care of it…" His voice echoed.

Dragons circled the sky, and then flew away.

"That was very…odd" Sango commented, "Nothing peculiar, just…odd"

Kagome sighed, "Another jewel to protect I guess, ne?"

Sango chucked, "Well you are strong, hey, what did Midoriko teach you anyway?"

"What seems like every miko thing that exists in the universe, but the strangest thing was, I met the third soul of the jewel, he said that I am a wizard cross priestess. Strongest wizard and priestess! Shocking, but true…

At first I thought he was crazy, but then, he gave me a wand and trained me in that. I swear, I thought the training would never end.

Then, these other souls seemingly came and taught me herbology, potions, charms, transfiguration, and even more! It was endlessly exhausting" Kagome laughed.

"Whoa! Me too! Except she claimed to be the second soul, and taught me all about potions and transfiguration, herbology, and magic only. It was the strangest experience.

You woke up around 5 hours after me!" Sango exclaimed.

"He taught me everything a miko and wizard needed to know and all the things that weren't necessary too…Just meant for pleasure" Kagome sweat dropped.

"Hmm…maybe that's why you slept more than me…what a minute! That means you're way better at magic than me! No fair!" Sango whined.

Kagome laughed at drew out her wand, "This is what he gave me. He told me there's no wand other than this and a second that is made out of metals. Many have failed making metal wands and these two are the only ones that ever worked. My god, it even contains jewels!"

The wand was 13 inches, white gold, with a dove's feather and a strawberry leaf. In kanji on the side of the wand, it said 'protector' with emeralds.

"Wow…it's magnificent!" Sango was truly awed and gawked at her wand; "The other wand that he talked about must be mine then!"

She pulled out a 12-inch, white gold, phoenix feather with a cherry tree leaf. In kanji on the side of the wand, it also said 'protector' in rubies.

"Except you know far more than I, you'll be getting tons of demons from the dark side to try and ally with you" Sango commented.

Kagome roller her eyes and groaned.

"Wait, you are the strongest priestess and wizard!"

"Yeah…your point?"

"Erm…"

Kagome paled, "So you mean to say that I can literally be claimed as a goddess?"

Sango gulped, unsure of what her reaction would be to the answer, "Uhh…yeah?"

"That's so cool! Just GREAT! Now we can protect more people!"

"Ok…wasn't expecting that reaction"

In an instant wave of Kagome's wand, she had two small glasses of sake.

"The things he taught me that weren't basics, were for simple enjoyment" Kagome grinned.

"Kagome-chan, "she whined, "See! It's no fair! You know more magic than me!"

Never less, she took the offered glass of sake and they had a toast.

"Now, it's time to go to the future" Kagome announced.

Sango just laughed, "That's more like it!"

Then, they held hands and jumped through the well. A flash of purple light told them that the well was sealed until Kagome ordered it otherwise.

* * *

**Higurashi Shrine…**

"Safety measures" Kagome told Sango directly, who just nodded in understanding.

They entered the house to see a rather large note on the fridge:

_Dear Kagome,_

_I'm so sorry, but we're moved to America because of the job offer I got, it was simple too good to refuse!_

_I've left you with some money, around $250, hopefully, when you run out, you can find some more._

_We've left you the house, the fridge is full and you still have electricity, heating, water, etc. We're paying for that now._

_We'll miss you love,_

_Mom, Grandpa, Souta_

Sango peeped over her shoulder, "Soo…we've got this hut to ourselves then!" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, and you've got to learn everything about here! First off, you call this a house, not a hut!" Kagome would start with a tour of the shrine, then the city, and other things there are to know about the modern era.

* * *

**Around 6 Hours Later…**

They nearly passed out from exhaustion on the couch later. They had dinner at an oden restaurant earlier that day.

"I love your world Kagome!" Sango exclaimed in delight.

"Erm…thanks, although they'll be nothing to do when we're here. Now there's hardly any worth to go to school because we're to far behind for our own good"

"Well, maybe we could-"

A tapping on the window interrupted her. Kagome looked up to see two owls.

"Wonder why owls are here…" Kagome muttered while opening the window to let them in. Normally she would've shrieked and gone crazy, but after fighting loads and loads of creepy demons, not many things can surprise you.

A black one hopped to Sango and the white one went to Kagome. They both stuck out their leg out with extreme agility, signaling the two to retrieve the parchments.

Kagome and Sango both cautiously approached the owls and took the parchments.

Kagome cleared her throat to read hers.

* * *

Hey! What do you think so far? Hmm…? Author here! Review please! I can deal with this because I'm going camping, therefore, I can write on paper lol. Ja-ne! OH, and YYH is appearing next chapter! 


	2. Road to Magic and Incantations

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, and Harry Potter and Co.

A/N: Hey! What did you think? I'm going camping for a week or so, so I'm not going to be updating. See to top of 'The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join' Chapter 11 for more detail on this! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Road to Magic and Incantations**

Koenma's Office…

"Ok, so Kurama, are you going to take the job at Hogwarts? It would really help for your missions and all" Koenma asked.

"Yes, I will. I want to meet these young witches and wizards for myself"

"Great! There was also a rumor that a priestess and her companion would be there. Very strong if I believe. I'm not sure as a student or what, but please find out and give me a report every week"

"But I thought the last of them died out 500 years ago…?"

"Exactly, that's why I want you to investigate and see if this is true. Yusuke will be attending as a student and the others weren't 'invited', therefore, they can't go on this mission"

"Is that all?" Kurama inquired politely.

"Yes! Now go pack up for your mission!" Koenma exclaimed, ushering him out the door.

* * *

**The Higurashi Shrine…**

Kagome cleared her throat to read the parchment:

_Miss Kagome Higurashi,_

_The First Bedroom Upstairs to the Right,_

_Sunset Shrine,_

_Tokyo, Japan._

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Higurashi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We ask for you to teach as the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher._

_If you accept this offer, please reply no later than July 31st._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Sango then proceeded to read her letter:

_Miss Sango Taijiya,_

_The First Bedroom Upstairs to the Right,_

_Sunset Shrine,_

_Tokyo, Japan._

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Taijiya,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We ask for you to teach as the Potions teacher._

_If you accept this offer, please reply no later than July 31st._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

They both just stood there and gawked.

"So…do you want to…? If you go, then I'll come along with you" Sango implied.

"Sure thing, but what surprises me is how they knew you were here"

"Witchcraft?" She suggested.

"Most likely" Kagome snorted, "This is going to be so cool! We get to teach little witches and wizards!" she laughed.

"Along with the letter is a reply letter and directions to get there. If my suspicions are correct, if you agree, you attach the reply letter to the owl"

They did that, and then the owls flew off.

"Whoa, good thing we know English!" Sango said.

"It says to pack up, then apparate to Diagon Alley" Kagome read, "When you get there, we've got to get some robes, a winged pet for mailing, and a…wand…"

"We don't need wands the" Sango answered "And then they say the spell to transport your items to Hogwarts! I don't know how to do any of this!"

"Don't worry, I do" Kagome smirked.

"See, I told you it was no fair that you learned more!" Sango whined playfully.

Kagome just giggled, "Hold on tight, I'm going to apparate"

Sango clutched Kagome's arm and they were off.

* * *

**Diagon Alley…**

Somehow, they quickly managed to find the ropes shop and got their robes. Deciding that they would always wear their fighting outfits, they only bought outer robes. Sango got a dark purple shade and Kagome picked out a deep, crimson red.

They pulled out their money to find…

"Erm…my $200 dollars just became wizard currency" Kagome chuckled.

Quickly, the shopkeeper taught them about the money and it's worth. They hastily bought their robes and exited the shop.

"Hey Kagome, do you think that's the animals shop?" Sango questioned, pointing to an old building. They both unconsciously drew their wands. Something was weird about this shop.

"I don't know, let's find out!"

They entered the store cautiously.

"Help, may I help you?" An old man asked.

"Shoot! Wrong store Sango" Kagome said, glaring at her.

"Ehehehe…let's go then…" she replied uneasily.

The old man coughed.

"Oh, hello sir! Do you know where the pet store is?"

"Ah yes it's right down the street there-" He stopped as soon as he saw their wands.

"Are you ok sir?" asked a worried Sango.

"I'm-where'd you get those wands?"

"Umm…nowhere…" Kagome responded nervously.

"Err…gotta go!" Sango exclaimed quickly, literally dragging Kagome out of the store.

Sango then paled. It was a Dark Magic shop.

"I hope he's not a bad guy" Kagome said.

* * *

**Couple Minutes Later…**

"Aha! Found the Pet Shop!" Sango called out.

"Coming! Kagome rushed over to Sango.

In the end, Sango picked out a dove that landed on her shoulder earlier and started to play with her hair. "I'll call her Reflection" she looked at the bird and headed to where Kagome was standing. Sango then heard their conversation.

"Yes, this is a phoenix egg" the shopkeeper answered.

"How much is it?"

"Well, that's the thing, a phoenix picks it's owner, in a egg or not. It's 10 galleons if it sparks when you put your hand near it and 60 if it doesn't. These things are extremely rare"

Kagome gently reached out and abruptly drew her hand back as it sparked.

"Cool! 10, right? Here you go!" Kagome said cheerfully, happy of her victory over the egg.

"I'll name you Prosperity"

"Cool! You have a phoenix!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it hasn't hatched yet-"

She spoke that just a second too soon as a large crack appeared down the middle of the egg. They lowered their faces to see what was happening.

A tiny foot smashed down the walls of half the egg and the baby bird chirped and stretched itself out of the egg.

"Aww" Kagome cooed.

"I see both of our birds chose it's owner" Sango stated.

"I feel so special" Kagome joked.

"We should start packing now"

* * *

**The Higurashi Shrine…**

They both took out their newly bought trunks.

Kagome's was cherry wood with platinum and emeralds.

Sango's was ash wood with platinum and rubies.

They first loaded in their 'basic needs', then their robes, other sets of battle outfits, winter jacket, pictures of the Inu-gang, Kagome's family for hers and one of all the 4 souls in the Shikon jewel. Surprisingly, she somehow got a picture of them. Placing some assorted herbs in a bag, they them closed their trunks securely.

When they were done, Kagome quickly chanted a spell and all the items 'disappeared' into Hogwarts.

* * *

**3 Days Later…**

"I'm so excited! Today's the day to go to Hogwarts!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Today!" Sango sang.

"Hai, today" She replied non-chantedly.

And with that, Kagome apparated them to Hogwarts.

* * *

**London Train Station…**

"There's no such thing as platform 9 ¾" Yusuke called out.

"Yes there is, watch!" Kurama replied.

They saw a family run straight through a brick wall and disappeared.

"Precisely ¾ between platforms 9 and 10!"

"Oh…" Yusuke commented.

They both got onto the train and into a compartment.

"So tell me, why again that you didn't just go there without getting on the train?" Yusuke started.

"I really only know herbology and my demon abilities. I don't know any magic except the basics" Kurama admitted.

"Ok…" Yusuke replied.

* * *

**Another compartment on the Train…**

(This is after they meet each other, let's just say that one year passed without anything going on and now the first book starts except they already know each other…)

"Have you heard the rumors? There's a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, and it's a girl our age!" Ron exclaimed.

"I hear her to be a priestess, they say she could be the key to defeating Lord Voldemort with two other people" Harry added.

"I heard that she's the last priestess and also, Dumbledore surprisingly didn't trust Snape anymore and kicked him out of the school. Professor Sprout was in on this too! Although, he just wants to keep this a secret and told everyone they resigned" Hermionie said.

"Bloody hell! What if we get on the bad side of the new teachers? We could start out new on our reputations this year!"

"I wonder how they're like. We can only hope that they're not mean and we can get on their good side easily" Hermionie finished.

This discussion was along the same lines with all the compartments.

This reached Yusuke and Kurama's ears.

"This mission has just gotten that much more interesting" Yusuke commented.

"Indeed" Kurama chuckled.

* * *

Author here! So… do you like it now? ) Glances at clock ( Shimatta! It's 12pm! I gotta get ready for the TV show at 1 lol. Inuyasha has been moved due to gundam seed. I don't mind though. It's only today. 


	3. Welcome! Classes Start! Right?

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha and Harry Potter and Co.

A/N: READ THIS LOL

To reviewer number nine,

I think I made a typo there or something like that, or maybe you just misunderstood. Kagome isn't 'eighty times stronger', she's just a little bit, maybe 20 times, and lol and she only knows more in the concept of creating things. So if she needs an extra sword, she can make one, for example. The other things she knows more of is just different. Like extra for enjoyment, which she shares with everyone else too!

What I'm thinking is I made her stronger because she's the main character. And I think I've gotten into that Kagome protects Sango type of thing. Then Sango watches out for Kagome. I don't know! (Buries hands in face)

You are so lucky that we got home from camping early.

**Chapter 3: Welcome! Classes Start! Right?**

Hogwarts…

Soon, the two arrived at Hogwarts and appeared in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Um... this is a nice place, but are you sure this is where we're supposed to apparate?" Sango questioned.

"Well, it didn't mention in the letter- hey! That phoenix is just like mine!" Kagome rushed over to the fiery red phoenix and played with it.

"Good point…" she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore exclaimed from the second floor of the office.

They both jumped, startled; "Ahh, you are professor Dumbledore, I presume?" Kagome asked.

"Indeed, yes, here are your classrooms and you're sharing a room. I think that you'd prefer that"

The whole time, they were unaware that their feet where moving.

Dumbledore finished off by saying, "Be ready for the welcoming feast at approximately 6pm, then you can take a chance to meet the other teachers before it all starts"

* * *

**6pm, Dining Hall…**

"Maybe this is the room?" Sango said hesitantly.

"Yeah, big doors, sounds inside, this had got to be it"

They shoved the doors open.

All the teachers turned to look at who was there.

"Umm…hi?" Kagome was nervous.

"You must be the other professors?" Sango questioned.

"Ah, yes, I am professor McGonagall, head of Griffindor House" she said.

"Hagrid would be here, but the first years have arrived, so he's attending with them, and you are?" Professor Flitwick asked.

(I don't know how to spell some names, and I'm too lazy to check my books, so bear with me lol)

Sango snapped out her stupor, "Oh, yes, I am Sango Taijiya, new potions teacher"

"And I'm Kagome Higurashi, new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher"

The teachers smiled, (except forFilch lol) "Nice to be with your acquaintance"

Professor McGonagall said, "The new herbology teacher should be here, but-"

Just then, the doors burst open to see a man, a red-haired man to be exact. He rushed up to the group of teachers, out of breath, smoothly and gracefully, but very briskly.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, it was unfortunately hard to pass by the third graders. I'm Suichi Minamino, the new Herbology teacher, although I'd prefer of you'd call me Kurama"

"Mind telling us why you're late?" Filch spat.

"Well, my sincerest apologies, as I said, I could hardly get past the students and I don't know very much magic, although I can assure you, that I'm very educated in plants" he blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, everyone's coming in, take your seats and we'll have a more detailed introduction when the students settle in" Dumbledore implied.

They took their seats and not long after, the students filed in.

"It's time for the sorting!"

They took out a battered looking hat and placed it on a stool. It surprisingly started to sing, making the new professors jump up in their seats.

_(Insert song here LOL)_

After that, they started listing names.

"Jerry McCathiny!"

"HUPPLEPUFF!"

All the way down to the last student, going immediately into 6th year.

"Yusuke Urameshi!"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

The Griffindor table cheered as he made his way to sit down.

* * *

**Kurama's POV**

Kurama glanced over at the two other new teachers. He strained his ears to listen to their in depth private conversation. He wasn't a huge eavesdropper, they just seemed very suspicious to him.

"Yusuke, ne? I sense a lot of spiritual energy coming from him, Sango" Kagome commented.

"Hmm…really? I think there's something suspicious about the new herbology teacher. Can you check it out?" Sango replied.

Kurama looked away, but still listen.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Kagome look at him, then resume talking.

"You're right Sango! I sense demonic energy coming from him. It's odd, it's not like Inuyasha, more like two souls in one body. But why would he have that?"

'There was something odd about those two, and I'm going to find out! Besides, how did they find out about Youko that easily?'

/Eh/

Oh, nothing Youko, but what do you think about those two?

/Well, they're hot and pretty and very-/

No! Not like that! He said, mentally blushing.

Youko smirked/Well, their energies seem familiar, let me sleep/

Lots of help you are

/Whatever/

There were interrupted my Dumbledore's loud voice, "Let the feasting begin!"

**End POV**

* * *

The young students immediately dug into the food and started talking about kami knows what. 

After a little while of eating, the headmaster spoke up, "Welcome to another exciting year at Hogwarts! As you all probably know by now, there are 3 new teachers this year. Please welcome Professor Minamino, the new herbology teacher, Professor Taijiya, the new potions teacher, and Professor Higurashi, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, whom I can assure you, is most likely the best one we've had in years!"

They clapped, and then abruptly started whispering about the new professors.

(You can see why the subjects related to the teachers. Sango is potions teacher though, because I decided that it was time that Snape got kicked out and well, I just felt like it lol)

This was interrupted when the left wall (Let's just assume it was the outside wall) exploded. All the students started to panic and scream.

"Minerva! Albus! Keep the students together and calm, get out of here! Sango and I can take care of this!" Kagome shouted.

Momentarily, everyone just stood there in shock. But hey, at least they were quiet now.

"Go!" Sango urged.

In seconds, they ran to the doors, only to find it immediately frozen solid. Turning around, the students started screaming again and the teachers stood there in pure terror.

(Except Dumbledore, who looked quite calm for this situation, deep inside, he was panicking too)

There stood a 50-foot, huge ice demon (A dark creature to them, that was never been able to be defeated, meaning invincible for their point of view) attacking the two new professors, who seemed to take it easily and very, very calmly.

Professor Flitwick was 'relaxed' and trying to unfreeze the door with no avail.

"Change of plans!" Kagome yelled out, "Get everyone in a corner and stay there!"

Not knowing anything else to do, they followed suit.

"Sango! Take over!"

"What? Are they crazy? They're dealing with this like they've done it all their lives and we've never been able to kill this thing!" Harry shouted out.

"Perhaps" Dumbledore gave a small, reassuring smile to the pupils.

Kagome walked up to the group, "Ok everyone, don't panic, don't move, and don't try anything. We've got this under control and I don't need to take care of everyone personally. I don't always have time for this" She took out her wand and everyone gasped.

"It's metal!" a Hufflepuff exclaimed.

"Whoops, wrong weapon…AH! Here! And don't worry, Sango's perfectly capable of handling this on her own…for now" as Sango crashed into a wall. Kagome summoned her sword from the bracelet.

Sango had her boomerang and was thrusting it at the demon. He just simply dodged it, "Hey, Kagome! A little help here! Put it up quicker, I can't hold it for much longer!"

"Sure thing!" Kagome called out, and then faced them again. Just in time to see Kurama dragged away, bound by ropes. He had a calm face on.

"Hey, are you going to be ok there Kurama?" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, just hold on a minute…"

The students looked frightened.

"Stay here" Kagome sighed. She raised her arms up in an x shape and muttered something in an ancient language. A thin pink barrier covered the students and teachers.

Gripping her sword tighter, she ran into battle, with everyone watching in interest.

"Sango! Let me fight him alone! You guard the group in case the barrier I erected falls! This will be my battle today!"

"Today? You mean they've done this many times?" A Ravenclaw asked.

Sango nodded and stood in front of the barrier.

"What? She's insane, she can't fight that thing on her own! The professor will die! We've got to help!" Harry ran right into the barrier, which was acting as a pink glow of a wall.

Sango turned around, "We don't need any interference. She's got a score to settle and it'll be more troubling if a student runs into battle" she said gently.

Hesitantly nodding, they resumed watching the battle.

The ice demon shot huge spheres if ice. Kagome raised a barrier and the ice shattered against it, turning into snow raining down in the dining hall. (It really didn't look like one by then)

She parried and attacked with her sword, then drew it back in. Taking out a white rose, out of her sleeve, she yelled out; "Divination Fox Whip!" and lashed out at the demon successfully slicing its left arm off clean.

It had turned into a white light whip, every movement raining down milky, white rose petals, shooting it forward, the body of a fox jumped out and added onto the attack.

It roared in pain, "Miko! Give me the jewel!"

She snorted, "Are you so dense to think that I would just hand it over like that?"

There was a long silence.

"Just as I thought, your as stupid as the rest"

The horned ice monster raged and attacked again.

Kagome whirled around, spotting Kurama tied up in the corner, "Hey, Kurama! You just going to sit there, or are you going to help out?" She smirked.

"What's she thinking? You know he can't-" Harry started, but was startled.

Kurama sighed, "Sure, be right here" He faced the demon, "I've got better things to do than sit around and be a hostage"

The ropes snapped into bits and Kurama just stood up and walked away.

The students gawked at how Professor Higurashi knew and how Professor Minamino did that.

Sango snickered.

"Help guard will you please? I can't use my full power while holding a barrier for over a thousand beings" Kagome directed to him.

"My pleasure"

"Thanks"

The student's jaws fell open. She wasn't using her full power?

"Hey! Quit catching flies over there!" Sango laughed.

Using her wand, she sent a blast of energy at the demon, slimly missing it and blowing off a horn.

"Magic doesn't determine if you win or not" the demon smirked, "Rather, it is whoever survives in the end. This is a fight to death"

Everyone gasped. (Not Kurama or Sango, they just smiled)

"Perhaps you have misjudged me, things such as this shouldn't be said until you're the last one standing" Kagome snapped back.

* * *

YES! Done this chapter. Stay tuned for the next! I got back from camping early and I'm SOOO tired. Lol 


	4. Dismantled Shock

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, and Yu Yu Hakusho and Co.

Author here! HEY! You are SO lucky that we got out of camping early this morning when it started to rain .

And you're also lucky that I haven't got writers block yet. You know, I probably never will lol.

Camping Author's Note: I'm writing this inside my tent right now as you read this. I'll type it up when I get back home. Curses! End of writing book! Now I've got to head back into the car to get another one…

**Chapter 4: Dismantled Shock**

Hogwarts Dining Hall (Start of Battle)…

Yusuke sunk into the corner of the barrier wall and flipped open the small communicator.

"Botan here! Oh, Yusuke, what do you need?"

"Can you put Koenma on It's an emergency!"

"Sure, just hold on a minute"

"Yo! It's Koenma!"

"Hey, toddler, I suggest you turn on that screen of yours" Yusuke said hurriedly, "It's starting now!"

"What's starting?" Koenma was confused.

"Two professors are battling a large ice demon! They're really, really calm, like they've done it countless times"

"Right on it, we may investigate on this, maybe it's already being investigated…?" Koenma wondered, referring to the miko case.

Koenma turned on the screen and started to watch the battle. He snickered when Kagome told the demon how dense he was and was shocked when she drew out that rose. He took notes on the weapons she used and the potions teacher's movements and weapons with Kurama's reactions.

At the whip, he gasped. _'But only one person ever had that whip before…?'_

* * *

**Still Hogwarts, Back to Present Battle…**

"Hmph, like a ningen like you would win, you've just signed your death warrant!"

He created a sword out of ice and brought it down on Kagome.

She leapt out of the way and strung an arrow.

"Here Kagome! This will help with the ice! Not that you need any!" Sango shouted, tossing a pink rose at Kagome.

"Thanks!" Kagome smiled, catching it. With her touch, it turned into a whip. Sango's whip to be exact.

"Sakura Fire Whip!" she yelled, snapping her wrist. A reddish pink burst of light came out, pink petals falling down instead of white. Fire raged at the tip, stretching towards the demon for an extra attack.

Somehow, she managed to string it with her arrow along with her white rose whip, aimed and released, "It's over demon!"

It flew with precision and was surrounded by a pink glow.

"Ah! How could this be? A Ningen?" Were the demon's last words before it was burned and purified to ash.

Sango then walked up and retrieved her rose.

"Great whip, ne? Got it from the 4th soul"

"Nice! My white rose whip was from HIM"

"Who?"

Kagome held back tears, "Someone special"

"Oh…"

Sango then turned to talk to the mob of people, "Sorry for the damage, but I hope it can be repaired, and Kurama, thanks for your support"

"Alas, it is no matter, the creature is dead" Dumbledore responded.

"It was no problem" Kurama replied.

All the students started clapping and cheering for the new professors.

* * *

**Koenma's Office…**

"I've got to research more on this! These whips! I've never seen anything like it and the white one… There was a glimmer in her shirt at the end too. We need to check this out-OGRE!"

* * *

**Later That Night…**

"It's really nice that we get to share a room" Sango commented.

"Yeah, it can get pretty lonely sometimes" Kagome replied.

They sat down on their beds. The room was very unique and spacious. The walls were a scarlet red and plants adorned the walls and corners.

Kagome sighed,

"Sango pondered, "You know, it's really nice that we can get over everyone's death easily"

"You've got that point correctly, but I just can't get a certain someone out of my head.

"Who, Inuyasha?"

"What? Hell, no! That Kikyo freak?" (Sorry Inuyasha/Kikyo fans, it just ain't my type)

Kagome laughed and took her rose and a diamond tiara out of her trunk.

It was unusually very small and thin, made out of diamonds; it was a cm tall and had an amethyst star in the front. Every small movement made it shimmer by the light.

"Oh, my…that's from him? And the whip too?" Sango gasped.

"Hai, he went through so much trouble to get this for me…" Kagome sighed longingly.

"What did he look like? You always camped alone with him from time on, you spoke so highly of him too"

"He had silver hair and golden eyes, just like Inuyasha, except those eyes were cold, yet he held warmth for me. He promised that we would be mates forever…"

"Sesshoumaru?" Sango was getting confused.

"HELL NO!"

"…Anyways, what happened?"

Kagome chocked back a sob, "He, he died the next day. Someone…murdered him"

Sango gasped as Kagome broke down in tears.

"What was his name?" Sango urged on.

"Youko, Youko…Kurama"

* * *

**Hogwarts, Some Hallway there lol…**

Kurama walked down the hall to his room.

/I smell tears…/

Yes…But who's crying?

They rounded a corner. The sounds got louder.

/I hear talking, but I can't make it out/

You know, you basically slept through the feast today. Yeah, you talked to me, but I could tell that you were unfocused, with all that yawning. Kurama chucked.

/Listen; now I can hear them/

It came from the other side of a door to the left of him. They leaned in.

"What was his name?" a voice asked.

"Youko, Youko…Kurama" she sobbed again, "That's why I like Suichi's name so much! But it reminds me of him too much. It's painful…he promised…"

Who is that?

/What promise? To who/

* * *

**Next Morning…**

"Did you see the way she killed that creature?" Neville asked.

"Maybe she's powerful enough to defeat you-know-who?" Ron told them the possibilities.

"She seems very smart, I hope we get along," Hermionie added.

They rolled their eyes at her.

"What's out first class?" D.D.A., right?" (Short for Defense Against the Dark Arts from now on) Harry asked.

"Yes, what do you think she's going to reach us?"

"Dunno" Ron explained dumbly.

Harry groaned, "We're going to be late!"

"Let's get going before we loose any more points than we probably already have"

Hermionie fled, not waiting for any response.

* * *

**Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom…**

"Ok, so today we'll be talking about-"

The doors burst open.

"Sorry we're late professor!" Ron cringed; waiting to see just how many points they lost.

Kagome smiled gently, "It's ok, just try to be on time next class, I'm not a morning person either. Now take your seats and we can get started"

The Griffindors gasped in amazement. No point deduction?

"Um…Professor Higurashi, they were late! They need to be punished!" Malfoy retorted. The Slytherlins nodded in agreement.

"20 points from Slytherlin! You don't get to talk whenever you want, you're not the teacher in this classroom"

"I'm telling my dad about this!"

"Another 10 points for calling out, I don't care about your dad. You're here to learn, not call you parents every 10 minutes in class"

"But my dad is-"

"Uh-huh" Kagome responded boredly.

The Griffindors snickered.

Kagome just ignored them and started class.

"I like this teacher already" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Alright!" Kagome put her hands together, "Today, you will learn magic without wands!"

Everyone started whispering.

"An example was yesterday, when I put up a barrier to block objects that came at me. We've only going to learn some defenses this term"

The rest of the class was spent on what they were going to learn this term, complete with examples. Everyone stayed awake with interest.

"Ok! That's all for today class! Next time, I'm going to bring in a teacher for a battle demonstration!"

All her pupils filed out of the class, but not before noticing a glimmer in her hair, it almost liked like a tiara, but wasn't that too small?

* * *

**(Next Class) Potions Class…**

"Alright class!' Sango shouted out cheerfully, "Today, we're going to go over what we're learning this term, just like D.D.A!"

Everyone cheered, but was hesitant, for they weren't sure if they were allowed to talk like the other class.

"Now, the DDA teacher is a very close friend of mine and informed me that in general, you were a great class! So, you can pay attention if you want, but I'm going to be asking you questions at the end of every class. It's your marks, so I really don't care. But if you want to pass your OWLS, I suggest you don't doze off. No one's allowed to borrow notes here. I've set a special charm on your books that will ensure that. OH! Yes and Professor Higurashi told me to inform you that her class would be of the same system. Never less, let's get started!"

Everyone was startled by her concepts. Not allowed to borrow notes! That was harsh! Guess that meant that Harry and Ron would have to pay attention during class time this year.

She showed them one potion to another and occasionally noted that they were dangerous when brewed incorrectly and drunken.

At last, it was the end of class.

"Ok, everyone! See you next class! And please, refrain from being late" she laughed, "Professor Higurashi may seem very nice, but if you anger her. Your dead. Well, that's in my terms. She sure makes you feel like it"

The pupils were dead scared now.

* * *

**Lunchtime...**

It was now lunchtime and the staff and students sat down wherever to eat.

Kagome and Sango sat by the lake outside the castle.

Kurama approached the two ladies, "May I join you for lunch?"

"Sure!" Sango chirped.

"Someone's in a really good mood today" Kagome chuckled.

Kagome bent down to pick up her lesson plans, "We're sharing ideas for lessons and trying to connect a few, want to help?"

"My pleasure" Kurama smiled.

He sat down and looked at the two. _'It feels as if I've met them somewhere before'_ He thought.

Standing back up, Kagome's tiara and rose fell out of her hair, "Oh!"

Kurama laughed and grabbed the two items for her, but stopped midway of handing it over, "Where did you get this?" Kurama asked, bewildered.

Last night, Youko told him the story of his love and his gift before he died. There in his hands, were the described objects.

Kagome watched him, as his eyes seemed to… widen in realization?

_'Does he know this?'_ she thought, _'But it isn't possible, is it?'_

"From a very, very…close friend" Kagome whispered back.

"What was the person's name?" Kurama had an odd feeling about this.

"Uhm…Youko"

Kurama stood there, shocked, then snapped out of his stupor and hugged her without a second thought.

"Kurama?"

"Do you know why I'm called Kurama?" he asked.

Her eyes widened, "Y-Youko?"

He looked around and when he was sure that no one was watching, transformed.

* * *

So, what do you think now, ne?

For my story 'Deceased Romance and New Revelations', the next chapter will be up in the next two days or so. You can count on it!


	5. All Out Battle

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, and Yu Yu Hakusho and Co.

Author here! So, how do you like it so far? It's really hard choosing what chapter to write next and about what! The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join is nearing an end and I hope you will all join in and review!

**Chapter 5: All Out Battle**

Hogwarts Dining Hall, Lunchtime (Next week)…

"Have you noticed?" Harry asked, "Professor Higurashi and Minamino have gotten so close! It's like they've known them for a long time"

"Yeah, but maybe they have. We could talk to Hagrid about this. There's something about them, the way they fight" Ron added.

Hermionie sighed, "I'm very excited about the battle that's going to take place tomorrow. Professor Higurashi told us that she's finally going battle to show us"

(Ok, I said they were going to battle the next day, but let's just pretend I said next week, hehehe. Lol)

She paused, "Oh! Let's hurry before we're late for herbology!" Hermionie scurried out the doors with the two boys following quickly behind her.

* * *

**Herbology Class…**

The trio gathered into the greenhouse (was it?) and stood by the table, waiting contentedly for the class to start.

Everyone stood in silence as they watched the teacher walk in.

The red haired professor turned around and started to talk, "Alright class! It's all nice to see you today. As you all know for Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow, there is going to be a battle held outside"

The class nodded their heads in agreement, not knowing where this was going.

"Well, they've decided to do the battle now, during this class so you could review on it later. Professor Higurashi will be using her weapons and so will Professor Taijiya. They with all use their techniques, like potions and wand less magic. The professors have agreed to use herbs and plants in the process so we will all be learning at the same time. I will be showing you what they are doing and what the weapons, potions, and plants are"

They cheered.

"Now if you will all just follow me, please…" Kurama continued.

**

* * *

**

**Outside the Castle…**

Kurama explained to them, "There is a barrier around us, so no one can disturb us and we won't damage anything else. Their attacks won't hit us either. Courtesy of Professor Higurashi"

The two professors approached the eager class.

"Hey! It's nice to see you all out her with your books!" Sango exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Alright!" Kagome put her hands together, "Let's get started!"

They both wore suitable clothing. Sango with her demon slayer outfit and Kagome with her miko robes, in green instead of red.

The duo crouched into a battle stance.

With Sango dodging an arrow as a first attack, they started.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, only to find it deflected by Kagome's barrier, Kagome placed a seed on the ground, growing into a plant, and shifting the ground suitable for her.

Sango took out a hazy lavender potion in a flask and chanted something, dumping the contents onto the plant, shrinking it back into a seed.

They both jumped back and drew their swords.

More like sparring for 2 minutes, the potions professor whipped out a potion, dripping it on Kagome's arm.

She clutched her arm in pain, worrying the students until she emitted a pink like from her hand, healing it, and then pulling out some herbs, sealing the wound completely.

(You see, she would have just healed it completely with her powers, except they promised to use plants)

Kagome then to out a sutra and chanted like Sango, throwing it at her. Sango took out a fairly large leaf, as when the sutra hit the leaf, the paper turned yellow, then to ashes.

"Now, you're learning how to do combat like this and things in you second term" Kurama explained.

Flipping around, they both finally noticed they had more than just the class watching them. The whole entire school had come to watch them spar.

No matter though, they just continued fighting like nothing happened.

Finally they both pulled out their roses.

"Divination Fox Whip!"

"Sakura Fire Whip!"

A searing flash of light burst through the two, momentarily blinding them, then they held their whips, slashing at each other, they both parried with plants and spells.

White and pink petals fluttered down as they fought. When Kagome and Sango found that it was going nowhere, they immediately drew their whips back in, pulling out their gold wands.

Aiming at each other, they yelled a curse, and then muttered a counter curse.

Sango took full advantage for a second, knocking the wand out of Kagome's hand by throwing a dagger.

Kagome just smirked and summoned her bows and arrows.

As Sango shot out potions and spells, Kagome shot miko energy, arrows, and plants.

The potions teacher launched a fire spell at Kagome, while she shot out an arrow with ice around it.

The two energies clashed. It sparked and then exploded.

Kagome and Sango braced themselves and then the light was gone.

Bewildered, the students and other teachers watched as the two cautiously made their way to where the light had clashed. There were two items sitting in the semi scorched and frozen grass.

There were two objects lying there, the two curiously picked one up, leaving the other for the person in front of them.

(They were facing each other)

It looked like a roll of ribbon; both rolls silver as sparkling, occasionally flashing a light pink.

Everyone and everything was silent as they picked up the two mysterious items, and unrolled it slowly.

Sango and Kagome were startled out of their wits as the ribbon wrapped around their necks, not strangling, but lacing into a necklace. Crating one around Sango's neck, and braiding itself with Kagome's unbreakable chain.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Crowd…**

"Koenma! Are you getting this? I've never seen anything like it!"

Silence.

"Hello? TODDLER!"

"Don't call me a toddler! And yes! I'm watching this!"

They both looked up when there was yet another flash of light, and Kagome and Sango's clothes suddenly just…changed. Now they were wearing gowns. Sango in pink and Kagome in white, both the same, but in different colours.

The dress had a halter-top and a flowing bottom down to their ankles. On their wrists were bell shaped arm collars that steamed down to their knees with their arms down. Their hair was tied back with their coloured roses in a ponytail with strands of hair framing their face.

Koenma gasped, fully alert and surprised now.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked worriedly.

"It's them…"

* * *

So what do you think so far, ne? I'm sorry; I'm really compelled to finish The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join! It's a very progressing story, I find.

Ja-ne!


	6. Outbursts of Energy

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, and Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER UP LOL. I'm sorry, it's going to be a little short, and I'm just so busy buying, checking off, and labeling my school supplies for 4 days after this I believe?

You must know that since school is starting, I'm not going to have as much time to update, although I hope I'll be able to finish my homework, hence the starting of writing again.

Whoops…it's lunchtime. Be right back…

**Chapter 6: Outbursts of Energy**

Outside Hogwarts…

"Oh no…not now" Sango and Kagome groaned quietly. Apparently not quiet enough, for the whole school overheard what they just said.

With another flash of light, a bluish metal staff appeared in their hands.

"Might as well get this over with" Sango sighed.

"Yeah, Midoriko said it would happen sometime, I just didn't expect it to be so soon!"

The clashed their staffs together in the air, "Judgment Day!"

Another blinding flash of light filled the area.

They were floating. Literally.

A voice echoed, although there was nowhere the echo could have possibly come from, "Heh, they'll make good teachers, although I don't think that they know I'm their mother yet…too mad Kagome and Sango will have to find hat out for themselves. Sango will be a fire god…and Kagome a earth…I guess"

Another flash of light was seen. (Man too much lights!) Kagome's dress was now green and Sango's blood red.

"Eh, they look better than I expected. Oh shoot! Excuse my language, I have a conference to attend, the wind god just caused a storm down south!"

And with that the voice dissipated, leaving the two ladies lying on the ground and a whole load of confused teachers and students.

'What's all this about?' Kurama wondered in his mind.

* * *

**Hospital Beds…**

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked several times, trying to register what happened. Craning her neck a little to the left, she saw Sango waking up too.

After a few seconds, her vision wasn't blurry anymore.

No one appeared to be in the room right now, leading them to conversation in a couple minutes.

"So…you're fire. Hehehe"

"Yeah, and you're earth! There's something about Midoriko…"

"It seems like there's a special bond between us…I can't put my finger on it"

"We seem like close relatives, except how could we be" Sango laughed.

"Well that battle was strange…"

"I doubt Kurama was able to explain everything to them"

"Aww man…"

"What is it, Kagome?"

"Questions. There's going to be LOTS of questions"

Kagome heard a groan to the side.

Sango spoke again, "So tell me, how would you like to go back to sleep faster, and wake up a couple days later instead of now. It'll be a way to avoid people"

"Yeah, I'll go into your dream. We can do lesson plans in there, although I bet it won't go into action right away. There's going to be a 'session' of answering questions"

"Yes, here on the count of 3"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" Sango cried out.

Overloading their energy, they filled the room with power, then black out. Again.

* * *

I'm so sorry that it's short. It's just that I want to get on with my first story, but still keeping up with this while starting school again soon.

Ja-ne! And hope you have a good time with other stories too!

Hm…I'm going to do some reading again…


	7. Bombarding Information and Explanations

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, and Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/N: OK…if you wait a little longer…then I can just make this chapter up to 6 pages at the least…hold on…getting my dinner up here…ok! All set! Onward!

I really hope I'm not unintentionally neglecting any of my stories…

OK! SanYus will be appearing later on in the story for only the reasons that I'm trying to get the whole storyline restarted here. As you may of realized, I had ran out of ideas, so the plot has had a minor turnaround to suit my interest in writing this. Hope you don't mind!

**Chapter 7: Bombarding Information and Explanations**

Hospital Wing (Whatever it's called in Hogwarts, lol)…

Groaning, Sango turned around in bed, hearing a thump beside her. She swiveled her body to see what it was, only to fall off the bed on top of something suspiciously soft for a floor.

There was a moan of pain and Sango looked underneath her to find a disheveled Kagome. Sango was lying on her stomach.

"Off…please" Kagome hacked.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sango cried out, standing up and helping her back into the bed, then getting back into her own.

"It's just fine, clumsy of me really, falling off the bed!" she snorted.

They both laughed until they thought of the reminder of explanations today. That is, if they could get out of the hospital wing.

Finally, Madam Pomfry (S/p?) came in and announced to them that it was fine to leave now.

So there they were now, about to open the door to the dining hall for dinner. Hopefully, they wouldn't get TOO MUCH of a headache by the time night rolled around.

Taking a deep breath, the two gently nudged the door open.

* * *

**Dining Hall… Kurama's POV…**

'What do you think the voice meant by 'gods'?' Kurama thought to himself.

/Maybe they're goddesses/

Maybe. But why them, then?

/I don't know, but they better not have put my Kagome in danger/

Kurama mentally raised an eyebrow, Your Kagome?

/OUR Kagome/

He mentally sweat dropped and then dropped the whole subject as the dining hall doors opened.

There stood Kagome and Sango, peering around nervously, trying to avoid the scrutiny of their stares.

Kurama chuckled, knowing what they were so nervous about. Better get a glass of water for them by the time next class rolls around.

**End POV…**

* * *

"Uh…hi?" Sango fiddled with the hem of her robes.

Briskly, the two professors seated at the front table and Dumbledore stood up.

"Please welcome back Professor Higurashi and Taijiya from their recovery at the hospital wing!"

The students cheered, then immediately went into whispers about what they had heard that day. By the way the voices were talking in the field before, it was obviously clear that the two did not hear a word it said before it vanished.

((Ack! I just re-read what I wrote in the last chapter and my spelling was horrible! Argh!))

Ignoring everyone, Sango and Kagome picked up a plate full of food and ate up. Finally, frustrated with all the whispering, Kagome stood up, not bothering to ask anyone if she was allowed to, "Hey! Some people are really trying to eat here so could you please save your questions until next class?"

The room became mildly quiet again and the other teachers smiled at her in gratitude. Apparently, they were starting to get aggravated too.

The herbology teacher turned to her, "How are you feeling?"

"Good, thanks for caring, Kurama" Kagome smiled.

"As long as your ok…"

Sango watched the exchange between the two, 'I just wish I had someone to love me like that'

* * *

**Griffindor Common Room…**

Yusuke sat down in one of the couches, making himself comfortable.

He had, surprisingly, been the first Griffindor to finish dinner, hence the first inside the common room. Looking around to secure his privacy, he flipped open his communicator to finish the conversation he had with Koenma a couple days ago.

When the two professors got dropped to the ground, the energy surrounding the area was so powerful and large, that it cut off the connection line the two were using.

The residual energy gauged through the wires, keeping it off until now. The power had now faded from the device.

_"Hello?"_ a person from the other line answered the ringing.

"Hey, Botan, could you get Koenma on please?"

_"Sure! Just hold on a minute!"_ Botan responded cheerfully.

_"Hello, Yusuke?"_

"Yo, toddler"

_"I am NOT a toddler!"_ he stated, fuming on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, whatever. Oh, about the last conversation we had…?"

_"Oh, yes! Concluding all my research and knowledge, the whip this 'Kagome' had used was once Youko Kurama's and the jewels that hung on her neck were a pink and a blue-ish._

_Now, from my resources, these jewels were radiating power off them, correct?"_

Yusuke just nodded, ready to seep in any information into his brain. Well, not quite…

_"The only jewels like that are the Shikon No Tama and the Dragon Jewel"_

His jaw dropped in shock. He had heard these tales in Makai from the youkai that existed in the Feudal Era, still living to this day. There was mention of a powerful group that collected the shards of the Shikon No Tama, feared in several parts of the land. Now the dragon jewel, he had never heard of.

"The dragon jewel? I've heard of the Shikon No Tama, but the other jewel…?"

_"The dragon jewel is a jewel that was said that a long time ago, a battle raged in the sky between these dragons. Bloodshed was numerous and the war went on for months._

_After a while, a pure white dragon appeared in the skies, unaware and flew straight into the battle accidentally, relevant to her decease. What that happened, a blue fog enveloped the sky warriors and whisked them all into a jewel. The blue fog on the outside, covering what the inside looked like, except for a pure white jewel-looking item in the centre, signifying the innocent white dragon that flew into battle that day"_

Taking a deep breath, Koenma received his ramen noodles from a nearby Ningenkai restaurant. Grabbing his chopsticks, he started gobbling it all down like a pig…

Taking a breath for air, Koenma added, _"Your mission is now to find out how they obtained these jewels and the flower"_

"But Koenma, what about the gods dilemma?"

_"I don't know much about it either, but to be honored to ever see a god like that!"_

"That's what you were fretting about that day?"

_"Yes"_

Yusuke sweat dropped.

_"Anyways"_ Koenma finished, _"That's your mission. Now go!" he barked, "My ramen's getting cold!"_

The screen turned black, but not before a fairly good-sized scrap of noodle flew up and plastered itself onto the screen on the other line.

Yusuke looked as if he was about to puke from the messiness of it all. That toddler really needed some etiquette lessons...

Tucking the communicator back into his pocket, he stood up just in time to see the first Griffindor finally enter the common room. Another mission to solve tomorrow. But for now, some sleep tonight will do.

* * *

Sorry to keep you waiting for the update! I'm mainly focusing on 'The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join' but I'm still updating this frequently! No worries!

Ja-ne!


	8. It's So Hard

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha and I probably never will!

Sorry for the wait! I'm still thinking of ideas for this one, so it's really hard to maintain lots of stories!

**Chapter 8: It's So Hard**

Griffindor Common Room…

Yusuke woke up to find that he was early! Groaning, the punk was just going to fall asleep again, when his communicator rang. Grumbling about abusive toddlers, he grudgingly flipped open the contraption.

"Yeah, what do you want toddler?"

_"I'M NOT A TODDLER!"_

"Yeah, whatever, so what do you want?"

_"I have some very bad news, I'm afraid Yusuke"_ Koenma replied solemnly.

"What is it?"

_"Keiko…she just recently got engaged to another man somewhere in America. She said she just couldn't wait and went off just like that"_

Yusuke blinked once. Twice. He then proceeded to slam the communicator shut. Then, being very unlike himself at the moment, hid under the covers and started crying.

* * *

**Defense Against The Dark Arts Class…**

"Hello class! I hope you are all feeling well to attend class today!" Kagome started. But she was only met by silence.

Team Griffindor and Slytherlin stared blankly at her.

Feeling a little uncomfortable right now, she turned away and then back again, "Class! I'm going to be answering questions today instead of a lesson. One at a time please, and I'll call you out. One question per person. Oh, and has anybody seen Yusuke?"

They only stared longer.

She shifted in her seat by her desk, "I'll take that as a no" Kagome sighed, "If anybody sees him, please tell me"

Suddenly, her students started talking in a hustle, whispering about what questions to ask. Finally, after 5 minutes, although it seemed like ages, several students raised their hand.

"Yes?" she asked, pointing to a random pupil among the Slytherlin table.

"Are you a god?"

"In a way, I guess you could say, but in other words, I only represent a certain element"

After that, the questions immediately started filing in.

"What do you represent?"

"Err…earth…"

"If you're a god, uh well…yeah, then why are you teaching here?" Ron asked, confused.

"Well, I sort of like teaching, and I'm here to also try and protect the school with Professor Taijiya. There was also something else that we were supposed to investigate in at Hogwarts, but I cannot say"

"Who did you learn how to fight from?"

"Um…a person…" Kagome said, trying to avoid saying it directly.

"Who was the person?"

"My teacher…"

The rest of the class sweat dropped. Obviously their professor was trying hard to avoid this conversation, yet the Griffindor was so dense…

"Who was your teacher?"

"My teacher was a human…"

"What was this 'human's' name?"

"Her name was a person's name"

"RYAN! QUIT QUESTIONING THE TEACHER!" a fellow Griffindor dragged him back down into his seat. ((He was standing up))

"Thank you" Kagome sighed. The bell then rang, signally the changing of classes. She thanked kami that it was all over. That is, for now.

* * *

**Hallway to Potions Class…**

"Now, do you believe that there's something suspicious about these 3 new teachers?" Hermionie questioned.

"Yes, but everyone has secrets, right? Their meant to stay as secrets" Harry retorted, exasperated by her questions.

"Yeah, and if it's bad, than I'd like to stay out of this" Ron agreed.

Hermionie sighed, "Fine then, come on, we're at potions class now. We're forbidden on the thrid floor this year. Remember that. I think it's guarded..."

* * *

**Potions Class…**

Sango wasn't having the best luck either. She was just lucky because most of the questions had been pushed onto Kagome beforehand.

"Yes, I am some kind of fire representative…"

"You'll still be teaching, right?"

"Yes…"

"Do you like chocolate?"

"Uh…and what does this have to do with the subject…?"

After they all left from class for lunch, Sango plopped down on her desk chair with a sigh. Resting her head in her hands, the demon exterminator thought about the past events that had been happening.

Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara…Miroku….

She felt somehow lonely right then. There would be no more of his lecherous ways, his silly smiles when he had done something awkward in her eyes. They could of wished them back, but then it would be a truly selfish wish…

Kagome had Kurama now. They had found their perfect 'somebody'. They were lucky. Sometimes, you'd have to set out to find your soul mate. Most of the time, those hunters would never find them, and die in vain, not knowing true love. Sango had seen those looks Kurama had snuck to Kagome when he thought no one was looking. She had seen the look Kagome gave him…

'There has to be SOMEONE out there…"

A person who could feel her pain, know what it was like to loose someone you loved and survive, yet, feel like killing his or her self just for the sake of it.

Sango had yet to find her soul mate. She longed to be like Kurama and Kagome. She could feel it, the sense of someone else mourning just like her…

* * *

**Lunchtime…**

Kurama smiled at sat down at the base of a aged tree in the yard of Hogwarts, waiting for a certain someone…

Somebody approached him from behind and sat down beside him.

"Hi!" Kagome exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey Kagome! How was class today?" he responded.

He heard her groan in frustration and turned to see her pulling on her hair.

"Horrible…"

Kurama raised his hand and gently puller her arms away from her hair before she tore it off, "Everyone was asking you questions?" he paused as she nodded. He chuckled, "You know, I'd like to know myself. Where's Sango anyway?"

Kagome sighed and the fox demon pulled her gently into his lap, stroking her hair, "Sango said she needed some alone time and well…I'm certain I told you about my time with Midoriko-sama?"

He nodded in understanding, "Hai, but there seemed to be a few blank spots in your story"

"Yes, I didn't want to tell you this just yet, but I suppose I could tell you now. Well, Midoriko was practicing moves with Sango and I, when she stopped and told us that she was going to say something very important…"

* * *

Hey! I'm going to bed now! 

Ja-ne!

I hope you liked the chapter so far…Why do I always end up writing my stories at night just before I go to bed…?


	9. When You Just Confess It All

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha!

Sorry for the wait! I'm still thinking of ideas for this one, so it's really hard to maintain lots of stories!

It's also really hard trying to juggle two storylines in one single story! .

**Chapter 9: When You Just Confess It All**

Lunchtime…

"Yes, I didn't want to tell you this just yet, but I suppose I could tell you now. Well, Midoriko was practicing moves with Sango and I, when she stopped and told us that she was going to say something very important…"

---------------------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whew, what a workout!" Sango sighed, lying down on the grass.

"I'd have to agree with you there…I could go with a drink" Kagome smiled, turning to look at the person she considered as a sister. Conjuring up 2 glasses of apple juice, she handed one to Sango, who accepted it gratefully, "I'll teach you how to do that when I have some time"

"Thanks"

"Ok Sango, Kagome…" Midoriko started.

The two girls looked up and strangely felt a connection to her, as if they've known her all their lives, but how? Setting that stray thought aside, they turned their attention back to the powerful miko.

"I've got something very important to tell you…" she paused, waiting for them to get comfortable.

"You are…a representative of an element"

Sango and Kagome gave her a questioning look, "Whaa…?"

"A representative of an element goes to meetings with the gods and talk to them and try to maintain peace with the world. You also have that ability, as everyone else has the ability, and your goal is to keep the balance of nature"

The two girls held a blank look on their faces.

Midoriko sighed, this would be harder than she thought, "Which means that you'll have to go to conferences and maintain peace and THAT overall means that you're second level to a god"

"So…is there a catch to this?" Sango asked nervously.

"Yeah, I want to know this too. And why are you teaching us all this 'wand magic'?" Kagome added in.

"Oh, I can't tell you that" she winked, "But you should put it to good use. That was your wish, wasn't it? It can spawn in different ways"

Even if they didn't understand what she was saying, the two absorbed the words nonetheless.

"Alright, your powers will unlock sometime soon and when it does, a week after that happens, you will have to attend your first conference. Don't worry, when the time comes, you'll know how to get there. Feel free to bring anyone you want, although you have to trust them with your heart"

----------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's why that happened during the battle. I want to ask you if you'd want to come too!" Kagome explained, playfully poking him in the chest.

"Why, I would be honored to be in your presence and attend with you" Kurama told her in mock honor.

They both laughed.

"So then the conference will be in 4 more days. It looks like I'll have to inform Albus that we'll be gone for a day at the least"

"Hai, arigato for trusting me so much"

"Hey! It's no problem! Besides, a mate-to-be has to trust the other, ne?"

Kurama chuckled, "Yes…"

Kagome looked up, "Who's that? I'm never seen him around" she said, pointing a finger at a thin, nervous looking man with a purple turban wrapped around his head.

"Oh, that's Professor Quirrel. ((Sp? Oh, well lol)) He's supposed to be one of the other teachers here. He's always somewhere else when you're trying to look for him. I find him pretty suspicious, actually. He always stutters too…"

"Really…? He does kind of look untrustworthy…"

"Yes"

"I'll keep an eye on him, just in case" Kagome announced.

Kurama looked at her, "Just be careful" he warned.

"Yes, I will try to be. But this might be the safety of our school too"

* * *

**Griffindor Common Room…**

After a while, Yusuke lost track of time and dried his tears. It felt as if someone had taken a dagger and stabbed him a thousand times, and then left him there to die.

"Get over it Yusuke, she wasn't worth it anyway" he tried to convince himself.

Absently, the boy checked the clock with his blurry vision; thinking it was now time for potions class, when really, it was time for herbology.

"Aww damn, it's the middle of class. I'm going to get into trouble-" Yusuke thought over what he just said, "Hey, wait a minute, since when did I ever care about getting to class on time? I must be getting delusional…" he muttered.

Yusuke grabbed his books and took the route to the potions class. Oddly, when he got outside of the door, he didn't hear anything inside. Pushing the door open, he came in.

* * *

**Potions Classroom…**

"Hello?"

Yusuke had entered the classroom to find that no one was there, "Whaa…?" he checked the clock again, "Damn! It's herbology now, not potions!"

Turning around, he was about to walk out the door when he heard a sobbing sound coming from the office. The curiosity getting the better out of him, Yusuke creaked the door open a little.

"Professor…?"

The woman slumped down on the table whirled around and faced the door, ready for an attack. When she saw who it was, Sango relaxed her stance, "Oh, hello Yusuke, where were you today?" she rubbed her eyes.

"In the dorm room. I had a…bad morning…" he mumbled, "Are you ok professor?"

Sango chucked, "Call me Sango. I'm not used to all this formal crap. And yes, I'm fine" she gave a small sigh and smiled at him, "If you need someone to talk to, feel free to talk with me. I think I'd understand you"

"Sure…Thanks a lot" Yusuke answered, suddenly feeling much better, "Bye!"

"Bye Yusuke!"

She watched as he exited the classroom and down the hall to wherever he was going to go. Sango, for some reason, felt better already. Smiling, she prepared the materials for the next class.

* * *

Sorry for updating so late! I said to myself 'I'll get it done tomorrow', but that was on Monday. I'm so screwed up on my deadlines…

Anyways, Sayonara!


	10. Everyday Excitement

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha and Harry Potter!

Gahh! Someone help me, I'm so tired…

OK! This is when I really start the plot off of Harry Potter! Sorry if this is confusing but let's pretend that Harry has been friends with Ron and Hermionie for a long time, but I'm going straight into the plot of Harry Potter, which means that I will be doing most things in the first movie, and still juggling the other plot I have going on. I will be changing it a bit though.

Got it? OK! Any questions, just review me and I'll answer them on the next chapter!

Now…where were we again?

**Chapter 10: Everyday Excitement**

Kagome and Sango's Room…

"So, how as your day?" Kagome asked Sango.

"It was…ok I guess" Sango replied tiredly.

Kagome took another glance at Sango and blinked. Walking up to her sister-like figure, she embraced her in a comforting hug, "You'll find someone out there"

Sango blinked back tears, but managed to ask, surprised, "How did you know?"

Kagome smirked, "It's what sisters know about each other, ne?"

She smiled softly, already feeling better, "I guess so. Thanks"

"It was no problem, really. Besides, you have your eye on a certain…Yusuke, ne?" Kagome gained a mischievous glint in her eyes as she spoke.

Sango turned a cherry red, "H-How did you know?"

"Well, you seemed to be keeping your eyes more on him than your food at dinner this evening" Kagome trailed off.

"Oh, whatever" Sango pushed the subject off and climbed into her bed. Kagome knew that Sango was very embarrassed at the moment and decided not to prod on the subject any longer.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Ron, Hermionie, and Harry stared at the professor walking the hallways.

"That's Professor Quirrel" Hermionie remarked.

"Yeah…it's time to go to flying classes now" Harry told them.

"Let's go! I don't want to be late. Some teachers are scary when we're late…" Ron shivered slightly.

* * *

**Outside in the…Hogwarts Courtyard…?**

"Welcome to today's first flying lesson" the teacher stated, walking towards the front of the class, "What are you waiting for now? Step up to your broomstick. Hurry up! Hold your hand on top of your broom and yell 'Up!'"

All the students yelled the word and the broomstick wiggled a bit.

"Up!" Ron cried out and the broomstick flew up…onto his head. It hit him on the face and landed on the ground again with a thump.

Harry laughed.

"Shut up, Harry" Ron scowled, rubbing his nose.

"Up!" A Slytherlin cried out, only to have it knee, erm…jab him in the groin, making him fall over, clutching his hurtful area…

The Griffindors snickered, but did nothing else in fear of loosing points.

"Now once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end"

Some students grimaced at the thought.

"When I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground as hard as you can without loosing your control" Madam Hooch continued on about how to launch off and hover and then blew the whistle, slightly making Kurama wince beside Kagome and Sango, who were watching nearby because they didn't have any classes at the moment.

"Neville!" Hermionie, Ron, and Harry shouted as he lifted uncontrollably off the ground, slamming against the walls of the castle and riding up. He got caught on a hook and it ripped his cloak, making him land sickly on the ground.

Madam Hooch threatened the students about getting off the air while leading Neville to the Hospital Wing.

Malfoy stepped up, holding an ball of glass that meant sentimental value to Mr.Longbottom, "Did you see the look on his face?"

"Give it back, Malfoy" Harry stepped up to the Slytherlin.

Kagome looked on with interest, along with the other two as to how they guys would handle this situation.

"No, I'll leave it somewhere for him to find" he remarked, chucking it into the air.

Harry immediately launched into the air with his broomstick without a thought, going after the trinket.

Hermionie started, "Harry…you shouldn't…what an idiot" she commented.

With a whoosh of air, he took off after it.

"Hey!" Sango shouted, running after the students, Kagome following her with Kurama close behind.

"Oh no, it's the professor" Ron whispered.

"You won't take points off, will you?" A pupil asked worriedly.

Sango looked at him hesitantly, but then Kagome butted in, "I won't if no one gets hurt. I suppose I'll follow after him to make sure that no one gets badly injured. Not a word to Madam Hooch though, ok?" she told them, smiling at Kurama who just eyed the direction that Harry went.

Murmurs of agreement passed through the crowd.

Kagome summoned her broomstick.

"Hey wait!" Sango cried out, "Since when did you get a broomstick?"

Kagome smirked, "Since the Goshinboku tree decided to donate some wood and branches"

"Oh…"

The broomstick looked like the fire bolt in what was either the second or third Harry Potter movie. It was a cherry red wood though and the broom was the thin, slender pole with several smooth twig ends tied to it. Slytherlin and Griffindor gawked at it.

Kagome flew swiftly into the air, trailing after Harry.

A couple minutes later, Professor McGonagall found him catching the glass dome at her window and rushed down to the fields.

"He's good at this" Kagome remarked, landing on the ground and her broom disappeared with a flash.

Then Harry landed after and the students cheered, but soon dispersed at the sight of the Griffindor house leader.

"Don't worry" Kurama whispered to Harry, catching the glint in her eyes.

And he followed behind the professor all the way inside, where he was made seeker from Griffindor.

* * *

**Evening, Before Dinner…**

"Sango!"

"Oh! Yusuke! It's nice to see you" Sango blushed.

"Have you gotten over your erm…ex-girlfriend yet?" She questioned carefully, being carefully not to pry too much.

Yusuke sighed, "Yeah…I guess I figured as much, how could she wait two years just to get together with me? And there are some promises I just can't make! I mean, crap! It's my duty to go on these…missions and I guess she can't really understand that…"

Sango gave him a comforting hug, "I guess it's ok. But I want to ask you something"

"What?"

"I was wondering, well, would you like to accompany me to the god's conference in two days?"

"The god's wha-?"

"The god's conference" Sango then started explaining everything she hadn't before.

"Uh, sure, why not? Hell! Maybe the toddler will be there!" he remarked jokingly. Sango laughed.

* * *

**Dining Hall, Halloween…**

"This is very well made food" Kurama commented, delicately taking some more mash potatoes and sliding it onto his plate.

"Yeah…I'm already on desert since it tastes so good!" Kagome laughed, fishing over a slice of pumpkin pie. But this peace didn't last very long.

The large doors burst open as Professor Quirrel came storming into the room yelling out hysterically, "Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!"

Professor Dumbledore abruptly stood up, along with some other teachers.

"Thought you ought to know…" then the professor fainted on the spot, startling most of the students.

All the students started screamed and running around and hyperventilating.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled out firmly, causing all forms of hectic panic to cease.

"Don't panic! Now…prefects will head their house back to their dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeon"

They obeyed, muttering and whispering about the recent event.

Harry and Ron frayed away from the crowd and immediately ran towards the girls' washroom, where Hermionie was in.

"Kurama, can you go with the other teachers? Sango and I want to check on something" Kagome explained.

He hesitated for a moment, then complied, "Keep safe" and then ran to catch up with Albus. The two remaining girls looked and each other, nodded, then ran towards the girls' washroom where they had found a girl crying.

* * *

**The Girls' Washroom…**

"I think the troll left the dungeon" Ron remarked, racing after the troll as it entered the washroom.

Hermionie exited a stall, rubbing her eyes and backed away slowly when the sigh of a troll came into her vision. She quickly raced in a stall and closed the door, only to find it blasted to bits a moment later. She screamed.

"Hermionie! Get out of the way!" Harry cried out.

Sango and Kagome arrived to find the three fighting the troll desperately, Harry hanging on one leg in the troll's arm.

Sango did the first thing that came to her mind, _"Wingarduim Leviosa!"_ she whipped out her golden wand.

The wooden club swung out of his hands and whapped the gruesome creature on the head, making it fall to the ground unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked, helping Hermionie onto her feet.

"Fine" she answered breathlessly.

"That was a close one" Ron pointed out.

"Uh-huh" Sango replied.

Soon enough, while the professors were cleaning up the mess, the other teachers came in.

"What happened here?" Professor McGonagall asked the two girls.

Kurama ran up to Kagome to check if she as fine.

"Uh…well…" Harry and Ron started off.

Hermionie was about to butt in, but Kagome beat her to it, "I'm sorry. We went to take care of the troll, when Sango and I found out that the others had followed it. It was fine, they turned out to be some help"

The teachers looked at everyone, "Alright then, I suppose since they helped, there will be 10 points awarded to Griffindor" the professor gave in.

Then everyone evacuated the washroom. Professor Quirrel took another glance at the unconscious troll to find it stirring and with a little "Eep!" he raced out of the room.

* * *

What do you think? I'm sorry; I'm a little to tired right now to type any more… Review onegai! 

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	11. Sneaking Around

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha and Harry Potter!

I get to update more since the teachers are on strike, YAY!

Review responses since I got so many!

_'Good, but why did it end like the first movie?'_

It ended like the first movie? O.0 I actually haven't seen the first movie of Inuyasha, OR Yu Yu Hakusho, but if your talking about Harry Potter, then it's because this is a Harry Potter crossover, sorta split of the first movie and I'm trying to combine the three with little bits here and there with my own stuff added in…

_'Whose head of Slytherlin if Professor Snape is gone?'_

Eh…? Damn, I think I overlooked that part. Err…just use your own imagination… -blinks-

_'I thought Snape was fired though…'_

Did I accidentally mention him somewhere in the story writing, because if I did, I'm really sorry…

I'm so happy about your reviews! Yay! Anyways, I'm sure you want to hear less blabbering and more of the story!

**Chapter 11: Sneaking Around**

Quidditch Playing Field…

The three professors and others surrounding them watched as Griffindor gained 10 points. 20 points…they were on a roll!

As the keeper fell to the ground, Kurama grimaced, "This is a very violent game…" he commented.

Sango and Kagome nodded their head in agreement, hopping that the boy would be ok.

Another Griffindor down. Kagome didn't appreciate how dirty the Slytherlins played.

The score was 20-20 tied.

Sango, Kagome and Kurama bolted upright was Harry's broom started jerking around violently, threatening to send him tumbling to the ground.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hermionie cried out worriedly.

Kurama watched suspiciously as Hermionie left the stands. Harry was hanging on by one hand.

She raced up the stairs and under the bleachers, pulling out her wand. She didn't know who was doing this jinx, but Hermionie was certain that it was one of the teachers. Not knowing who it was, she just began to set fire in a random place by the teachers.

_"Lacarnum Inflarm-"_

Kurama bent down to look in the space under the bleachers, "What are you doing down there?" he asked.

She froze. She was caught red-handed, now what?

'Tell the truth, just tell the truth!' she thought to herself, "I-I think one of the teachers is jinxing Harry. I need to cause a distraction!"

The Herbology professor quirked an eyebrow and thought for a bit, "Alright, go ahead" he said quietly.

"Wha…?"

"Do it now, before he falls off!" Kurama eyed Harry.

"A-Alright…"

She raised her wand again, _"Lacarnum Inflamarae"_

The professor chuckled quietly to himself. It was Professor Quirrel's cloak. He let out a little yell to note that the fire was there and it caught the others attention, "Fire! You're on fire!"

Kurama then discreetly pretended to stamp it out while stomping on his foot as well. Professor Quirrel got knocked over and the broomstick settled again, leaving Harry to swing himself back up rapidly. Hermionie gave her silent thanks, wondering why Professor Minamino didn't report her for her behavior.

"Go, go, go, go!" Hagrid cheered Harry on along with the rest of the Griffindors, the Slytherlins a bit disappointed in the outcome.

It was the battle for the snitch now. Traveling down, up, leveled. Harry stood up and attempted to grab the snitch, only to fall head over heels onto the ground.

Harry dazedly stood back up and looked like he was going to hurl.

Hagrid but his binoculars down, "Looks like he's gonna be sick" he commented.

"That's nice to know" Ron replied sarcastically, "Think he's gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine"

He threw up finally and the snitch got thrown into his hands.

"He's got the snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"

"GRIFFINDOR WINS!"

Slytherlin sulked…

* * *

**Courtyard… ((I'm sorry, but these are some important parts here…lol))**

"So you're saying that someone tried to put a curse on Harry during Quidditch?" Hagrid questioned, "but then why?"

Harry turned to face the giant, "Who knows? Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog?"

"Who told you about Fluffy?"

"Err…Fluffy?"

"That MONSTER has a name!" Ron shrieked.

"He's not a monster! And of course he has a name, he's mine…"

"I bought him. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard…"

"Wha?" Hermionie wondered.

"I shouldn't have said that…really shouldn't have said that…Don't ask me any more questions! It's top-secret at you're not supposed to know"

A voice snorted, "That's pretty helpful, considering that you just told them half of whatever you were going to say" Sango appeared beside them, hands in her pockets to keep her hands warm.

"…"

"Well, whatever the hell you're trying to guard, someone's gonna steal it! I can feel it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Who's there?"

"Yusuke! Nice to see you again" Sango greeted.

He smirked, "I'll just join you here…"

"Look" Hagrid sighed, "Whatever you're trying to get into here, it's serious stuff and you shouldn't be getting involved in this. It's dangerous. What the dog is guarding is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel"

"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry questioned.

"Oh dear…I shouldn't have said that…BYE!" He pushed his way out of the group and briskly speed-walked to his hut.

"Do you know who he is?" Yusuke turned to the group of three other pupils.

"No…"Hermionie trailed off regrettably.

"Well, we're best if we get off to get some rest" Sango commented, and walked a little farther away to talk to Yusuke alone.

Hermionie turned to the two remaining boys, "That third floor…"

"Yeah. It's creepy"

"Well, let's change to subject a little. What do you think of the 3 new professors?"

"They're great!" Ron exploded, "You don't really need to pay attention in class"

Harry pointed out, "Yeah, but you have to take your own notes to study"

"I think there's something about them that they're hiding. And not just those professors, Yusuke Urameshi too"

"I think you might just be paranoid" Ron commented.

"Let's just spy on them once right now to find out. I know that Professor Taijiya and Yusuke are right here and Professor Higurashi and Minamino are in the library"

"Alright then…" The guys sighed, giving in.

They crept up behind the pair, a considerably large distance away. There were many rumors that the 4 could sense the smallest and tiniest things.

"…So you're willing to go to the god's conference with us tomorrow?" Sango asked.

"Yes! I told you" he laughed and stuck his nose in the air arrogantly, "If the toddler is there, it won't matter the place, but I'll still pound him!"

Sango burst into laughter as he put up the act, "So, this kid person is your boss…?"

"Yeah, and he's an annoying little brat too! I wouldn't mind embarrassing him in front of the gods" Yusuke snickered in contempt.

"Ok then, well, if you want to go, then meet us at 7am tomorrow morning in the restricted area of the library"

"No problem-o!" he clicked, and waved goodbye, sticking his hands in his pockets and heading to the dormitories.

"What do you think? Do you want to go?" Harry asked.

"More trouble?" Ron groaned.

"I don't see why not. They seem like very nice people. And we'll just have to find a way to sneak in"

"Oh! I got a very early Christmas present… I know it's still only November, but I got it…" Harry unfolded a raggedy looking cloak and put it on, "Ron told me that it was an invisible cloak"

"Perfect!" Hermionie clasped her hands together. The boys wondered if she was sick. Hermionie usually never wanted to be put into a situation where she had a risk of getting in trouble.

"Aren't we going to Professor Minamino and Higurashi now?" Ron reminded her.

"Yes!"

* * *

**In The Library…**

They dove behind a stack of books near the sitting couple.

"So, do you think the gods will like you?" Kagome joked.

He gave her a playful grin, "I sure hope so. Then I can stay longer"

Kagome laughed quietly, "Have you found any information yet?"

"Um…Ahh! Found some! Nicholas Flamel…"

The three leaned closer in interest. Nicholas Flamel…?

"It says here that Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone. The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It'll transform any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday"

"That's what's Fluffy is hiding!" Hermionie whispered softly to the other two boys.

"Wow…do you think that this 'Nicholas Flamel' is a demon?" Kagome questioned.

"I'm not sure. I don't think so though. It's odd that he would be still alive"

"Where'd you get that book? I haven't found anything!"

"It's in the restricted section. I think I've searched through the whole library" he sighed.

"It's something to start with. What do you think about Professor Quirrel? He's getting more suspicious…"

/…Do you mean that guy with the purple turban? He just screams 'snake charmer!' Like any moment now, he's going to unleash his army of snakes on us with a damn flute and try to take over the world!…/

'Erm…are you feeling well…Youko…?'

/…And the next thing you know, the world is going to be ruled over by snakes! And why does he have to wear a PURPLE turban? Why not WHITE? And he stutters like it's the end of the world and he's freezing to death because his head's probably bald and not covered enough! So then he's going to…/

Kurama sweat dropped, '……………….'

"Are you feeling well Kurama?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and attempted to ignore the ranting fox inside his head, "Ah, I'm fine thanks. Youko's just…hysterical now. He's not in the right state of mind…"

"Ok then" Kagome smiled, "If you're sure… Anyways, I told Sango about this along with Yusuke and they've got the same agreements as me"

"Hai…We should get going" Kurama advised his mate, checking his watch in the process, "It's almost time for my classes to start again"

"Ok then, I'll see you later then!" Kagome pushed in her chair and stretched, yawning.

"Yes, I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning at 7am"

The two both walked out the library, turning their separate ways.

"Well…" Hermionie started, "Who is 'Youko'?"

"Maybe someone they know" Harry suggested, "Anyway, I think we should follow them to where they are going tomorrow morning at seven"

"What?" Hermionie cried out.

"I wouldn't want to get into trouble with the gods…" Ron whimpered. ((Pathetically, lol))

"Then we might find out more about this!"

"Fine then…" Hermionie sighed, "You should get out the invisibility cloak then. For now, we should get to Professor Flitwick's class. We might be late"

* * *

**The Next Day, 7am, Restricted Library…**

"There they are!" Ron hissed out, pretty nervous about sneaking around at this time. He gave a quiet yawn.

"Shhh!" Hermionie scolded, "We don't want them to hear us!"

They shuffled underneath the cloak, looking for the group of teachers ((and student)) that they lost when Ron was being loud.

The three turned a corner to come face-to-face with Yusuke, Sango, and Professor Quirrel.

Sango held the professor up by the collar of his neck.

"Sango, I…"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrel" she growled, "You won't want Kagome, Kurama, Yusuke or I to be an enemy…"

"I-I don't k-know what you're talking about!" he stuttered against the cold wall of the library. Rays of the sunrise shone dimly through the dusty windows.

"You do know what we mean" Yusuke hissed, punching him in the gut, "Heh" he muttered, "Always wanted to do that to a teacher" he withdrew as Professor Quirrel slid to the ground, clutching the place Yusuke punched.

They saw Sango furrow her brows and look Harry straight in the eyes through the fabric.

Hermionie, Ron, and Harry held their breaths in fear.

She quirked and eyebrow and reached out in the area they were in, only to be met with air. Snorting, Professor Taijiya turned back to the quivering professor.

Whole she was occupied, Yusuke grabbed hold of him again, "Well talk later, asshole" Yusuke smirked, "But its time for us to go" he shoved the shaking professor to the wall and left briskly with Sango.

"C'mon, before we loose them!" Ron cried out quietly and they rapidly followed.

Before the three students knew it, they were standing in front of a swirling, clear vortex.

"Don't worry" Kagome comforted, "I think they'll like you guys" she patted them on the shoulder.

Sango was in her demon slayer outfit and Kagome was in her miko robes. Kurama was wearing the outfit in the 'Poltergeist Movie' of Yu Yu Hakusho and Yusuke was just wearing his green school uniform.

"So…we just pass through this portal before it closes?" Yusuke questioned.

"Hai"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

The 4 passed through the portal.

"Come on!" Hermionie hissed.

"What?" Ron asked, bewildered.

But before he could reply, the two others dragged him through, the portal closing behind them.

* * *

What do you think so far? I can't believe I'm tired! It's only 8:41pm! Anyways, read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	12. Conference Ramblings Part 1

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, or Yu Yu Hakusho! And I sadly, probably, never will!

Ok there! It's time to show the little other side of this curious plotline!

Please read and enjoy! Finally, I get to update because the teachers went off strike…

**Chapter 12: Conference Ramblings Part 1**

The God's Conference…

Still under the invisibility cloak, Hermionie, Harry, and Ron quickly scanned their surroundings and dove behind a plant just near some seats, close enough so they could hear.

The walls, floor and ceiling seemed to be a thick, clear, glassy substance with the display of clouds beyond it. It would give anyone afraid of heights the jitters, but it made you feel like you were floating. Along the walls, little objects were floating in mid-air, such as a wooden flute, black bottle, red CD case and other weird objects. In the middle of the room, there was a large table with a crimson red tablecloth. In front of every seat, there was a clock, phone, keyboard, and small TV screen. It was very odd.

"Bloody hell…" Ron whispered, only to earn a small smack in the head from Hermionie, silently telling him to be quiet.

Kagome just happened to take a seat beside the plant, followed by Kurama, Sango, and Yusuke beside each other. A man clad in a white robe stepped inside of the room out of another portal and sat down at the far end of the table. Another man dressed casually in a dark blue T-Shirt and jeans was already at the table.

A couple minutes later, a man entered. He wore a simple white, hooded sweater with light blue capris. The guy sat beside Sango.

Behind him was a woman dressed in a black cloak. Her hair was a strange silver colour and she had a black crescent moon earring on her right earlobe. She seemed kind of eerie, but yet, still warm.

Taking the second-to-last seat was a lady in an icy blue dress that dragged across the floor. The hems of her dress seemed to have a sparkle to them, like shards of ice were sprinkled there.

"Has anyone seen the spirit representative yet?" the man in the white robe asked irritably to the rest of the patiently waiting people. They shook their head.

As if on cue, a guy with brown hair stepped inside, wearing a blue, white, and yellow outfit. A red cape trailed behind him. The guy took the last seat beside Kagome. He didn't really glance at the other members at the table and they couldn't catch his face.

Suddenly, the phone in front of them gave a loud _ding_, startling half the people to death before the TV screen lit up with a _'Welcome, please make yourselves comfortable and start this conference. We bid blessing to Inari-sama'_

'Who is Inari-sama?' The 3 kids thought.

There was a deep silence before Kagome started off with a nervous, "I think that we should introduce ourselves first" She paused before continuing, "My name is Kagome, and I'm the representative for earth. I have brought 1 visitor"

Sango decided to continue next to support what Kagome had suggested, "I'm Sango, and I'm representing fire. I've also brought a visitor"

Before Kurama or Yusuke could start, the woman in black went next, "I'm Kisha, the representative to shadows, no visitor…"

"I'm Koshii, light, none" the guy in the white robes replied bluntly, earning a smack in the arm by the lady in the dress.

"Sorry about his behavior… My name is Yukia, and I'm the representative to ice. Nice to meet you!" She told them cheerfully.

The figure in dark blue spoke up, "I'm Iruki, coming to represent water" he smirked.

"Tsunande" the man in a sweater and capris muttered, "I'm coming for 'wind'"

"Kurama. I'm the visitor invited by Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you all" he replied smoothly, smiling at the occupants of the room.

The guy with the red cape looked stunned for a moment, before getting over it and adding in, "I am Koenma, controlling spirit" he eyed Kurama, then almost fell out of his seat when he spotted Yusuke sitting beside him.

"Yusuke" he smirked, "Visitor from her" he pointed to Sango sitting beside him.

"Well then, now that this is all settled, what are we talking about now?" Kagome smiled, finally relieved that the tension left the air.

Hermionie, Ron, and Harry were curious about what they were going to talk about in this conference, along with the items on the table and the ones floating around the room. Of course, they couldn't comment on it, or else the people occupying the room would hear them.

"Just before we start" Koenma lightly interrupted, "Yusuke, Kurama, I'm surprised to see you here!"

Yusuke snorted, "Me too, toddler"

"Don't call me that!" he cried out.

"Yusuke, I think it would be best to show respect in a place like this" Kurama cut into their argument, much to the relief of Sango and Kagome.

Tsunande raised an eyebrow at this, "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah, I work for him!" Yusuke huffed, crossing his arms in his seat. Sango set a hand on his shoulder, making him relax a bit.

"I do too," Kurama added.

"Well, that's certainly a shocker" the wind representative grinned at Koenma, who just rolled his eyes.

"You said he was a four year-old!" Sango accused Yusuke.

"He is"

"Yusuke!" Kagome whacked him on the head, "Do this any more and I'll give you detention with Filch for the night!"

That shut him right up, causing Koenma to smirk at his loss.

"Anyways, back onto the topic of why we are here" Kisha reminded them.

"Ah, yes" Yukia agreed.

"Wait a minute!" Koshii interrupted, "Why does this tablecloth have to be red! Why note white!" He whined indignantly, making most people in the room roll their eyes.

Iruki sighed exasperatedly, "Because it's a powerful colour! It's the colour of blood, danger, fire and roses!"

Sango looked up pointedly at this. Fire…? Why were they talking about her…?

Kurama smirked. Roses. But really, not all roses are red!

He continued on, "Red is the colour of life, but is also thought as the colour of aggression, vitality, and strength. It's a colour steeped in superstition and myth!"

((This is an actual known fact! ))

'Wow…he's quite…how should I put it…patriotic? Wha…?' Is just what went through everyone's head.

After a couple more minutes of silence and shock, Kurama broke it, "Erm…perhaps we should start the conference now…"

Sango coughed and Yusuke just kept looking at Iruki like he had grown a second head.

"Stop staring!" Sango hissed, nudging him in the ribs.

"It hasn't been very natural at this time of season in the Indonesia area lately…" Yukia trailed off, "It's very dry and I would suggest Kagome to go over there and revive the crops, but she's busy…I would suggest a flood. Just a small one, not enough to seriously wreak havoc, but enough to clear some of the draught they've been having lately"

"I think that could be arranged' Iruki replied seriously.

"Yes, too much draught can be dangerous for anybody, though we still need to maintain a balance" Kurama added in, "But I believe that daylight savings time is coming up soon"

"Then I need to get back to some serious work now" Kisha sighed, "Lucky Koshii, now he gets the bigger breaks" she grumbled while the said person just smirked back.

Sango looked through her TV screen and fiddled with the keyboard a bit, "Eh…Yukia, the Greenland and Nunavut area seems to be melting a bit. It's not very safe…"

"I can take care of that, no worries" she smiled reassuringly.

"Anyways…Tsunande has been blowing some wind to the east these past few weeks. I vote that he change the direction now. To maybe the south, or west?" Koenma suggested.

((I think I'll make him act totally different for the conference…lol))

"I think the south" Koshii blinked. The others nodded their head in agreement.

"Well, I think Tsunande wanted to show a presentation about a certain problem we've been having so far"

With that, the wind representative stood up in his seat and typed a few things into his keyboard. A map appeared on their TV screens for the presentation.

"Well, as you can see, this is the area that Kagome and Sango have been teaching at… There's been a disturbance in the area around this certain forest"

There were some more typing sounds from his keyboard and the TV screens zoomed into a picture of Hogwarts, and then slid over to a nearby forest.

Sango nodded her head in understanding, "It's the Forbidden Forest…a couple days ago, we sensed a dark and powerful creature residing inside it"

Kagome turned towards them again, "I think the forest doesn't have enough light in it. Every forest is supposed to have some advanced form of living in it and as I can see, it's not a very providing environment"

"What I'm trying to get at, is that something's going to happen soon at Hogwarts" Tsunande replied seriously, "Here, check out some of the sounds that have been monitored in the forest"

A click was heard and some sounds started coming out of the phone. First there was some wind whistling and then a bee buzzing by. But then, there was an unnatural whooshing sound, and then a _thump_ of a supposed animal falling. Some light splashing sounds of feet walking through liquid came in and then eerie silence. Disturbed, Yusuke shut the phone off and Kagome turned off all the others.

The clock displayed that this was recorded around midnight in the more secluded area of the forest.

"Well then…I've heard to this…Voldemort that everyone scarcely speaks about" Kurama mentioned aloud.

This caught the 3 kids in hiding's attention more than the others.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was going to write more so I'm sorry I cut it a bit short... Anyways, read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	13. Conference Ramblings Part 2

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho!

**Chapter 13: Conference Ramblings Part 2**

Inside The God's Conference Room…

"Well then…I've heard to this…Voldemort that everyone scarcely speaks about" Kurama mentioned aloud.

This caught the 3 kids in hiding's attention more than the others.

He continued, "There have been some strange happenings inside our school in these past few days. A troll has escaped the dungeon; a boy named Harry Potter's broom seemed 'cursed' as a student called it, and a professor seems very suspicious"

Sango and Yusuke smirked, making Kurama and Kagome quirk an eyebrow. Sango explained, "We confronted him. He's that 'I'm so weak' type. There's something about him that we have to look out for"

Kisha explained, "Voldemort, eh? For the past few years or so, he had been believed to be dead, but I'm probably thinking along with all of us, no-knowing that he's still alive"

Hermionie quietly gasped.

Kagome frowned, "Who is he?"

"He's a evil man that wants to either take over, or destroy Hogwarts"

There was silence.

Sango fumed, "Destroy?" Her end of the table lit with fire.

"Sango!" Kagome hissed, "Don'tdestroy the work space!"

"Well it's better then destroying Hogwarts!" She roared.

"But we could try and stop him..."

She calmed down a little while Iruki put out the fire with some water.

"So, what do they do about that Voldemort?" Koenma questioned.

"The best way would be to get rid of him, but that would be too much violence, wouldn't it?" Yukia suggested.

Kurama sighed, "Think about it like this…would you rather kill one person, or let that person kill thousands of others?"

Yukia absorbed this information.

"Alright then, we blow him up?" Yusuke smirked.

Iruki also smirked, "I like your thinking!"

Tsunande sighed, "I suppose so"

"Well, since this meeting is about to end…" Koshii hinted boredly.

"Yeah, um…the items along the walls…take a few that you might need to complete your task. It will come in handy. Don't worry; you guys will know how to use it. It's in your blood. Except for those two visitors, of course. Take one anyway…" Kisha trailed off.

She stood up and picked up a random object. The black CD case that was floating earlier, "This one's for me"

Kagome stood up and pushed her chair back. Taking a look around the room, she eyed a wooden flute and grabbed it, "I guess I'll take this one…"

"Suits you…" Koenma commented.

"Hey, what's this…?" Yusuke picked up a gun. He twirled the ring hole on his index finger and cocked it.

"Be careful with that!" Sango hissed, snatching it from his hands, "I'll take this one"

"But-" Yusuke quietly whined.

"Another flute…" Kurama gently took it, "It looks like Kagome's"

Iruki caught a dark pop can thrown by Tsunande, "This is perfect for those floods you wanted me to do" he commented, sticking it inside his bag.

"Hey…" Yusuke picked up a red glass orb. It sparked when he picked it up, "I'll take this…"

The others picked up their items and they bowed to each other. ((Except for Yusuke…))

"It's time to go. It was wonderful meeting you" Kagome smiled.

"Yes, good luck with this Voldemort" Tsunande replied. The others nodded in agreement.

A portal opened back up to the library and they stepped inside. Just before it sealed, Hermionie, Ron, and Harry rushed through, and out the library into the common room, throwing the cloak off.

* * *

**Griffindor Common Room…**

"Voldemort's behind this!" Harry hissed to his two friends.

"We've got to do something about this" Ron replied, looking around the room nervously, "I thought he was dead!"

"Let's…" Hermionie thought for a moment, "Let's go see Hagrid about this"

Nodding, Harry once again grabbed his invisibility cloak and threw it quickly over the other 2 and himself, running over the damp grass.

* * *

**Hagrid's Hut…**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The door opened and Hagrid peeked out, "!"

"Don't mean to be rude, but I'm in no state to entertain"

He was about to slam the large door shut until he heard, "We know about the sorcerer's stone!"

"Oh…"

He let them in and they took a seat on the overly large chairs.

"Someone's going to steal it!" Harry started off.

"It's perfectly well guarded, it fine! Besides, if any teacher is going to steal it…Dumbledore carefully chooses his professors and the other teachers are protecting it too"

"But-" Ron protested.

"You heard. Come on, I'm a bit preoccupied today"

"Wait a minute…you said other teachers. Does this mean that there are other things defending the stone too, aren't there! Spells and enchantments" Hermionie fired at him.

"Right…waste of bloody time if you ask me" Hagrid sighed, "No one's gonna get past Fluffy! No one knows how, except for me and Dumbledore"

"…" It was quiet for a little while.

"I shouldn't have told you that…I should not have told you that…Oh dear…" He muttered to himself, slipping on some cooking gloves.

The 3 students furrowed their brows as the pot hanging over the fireplace started to rattle and shake lightly.

Hagrid bent down and took something out of it with his gloves, placing it on the table, "Hot! Oh, oh, oh…"

"What exactly is that…?" Harry questioned, examining the reddish-brown egg on the table.

"That's- It's…"

"I know what it is!" Ron suddenly exclaimed, "But where the hell did you get one, Hagrid?"

"I got it off a stranger that I met down at a pub. He seemed really glad to get rid of it, actually"

The round object started to shake and crack. The three backed away and gave a yelp of surprise as shards of the shell completely cracked open, a wing sticking out of the top.

They gawked.

"Is that…a dragon...?" Hermionie questioned, staring at the odd creature.

Ron turned to her, "My brother works with these in Romania"

"Isn't he beautiful, Oh man…He knows I'm his momma!" Hagrid cried out in glee, "Hello Norbert!"

"Norbert…?" Harry asked.

"Well, he has to have a name, right?"

Ron snickered and turned to Harry, bending his head down so Hagrid wouldn't see.

The dragon hiccupped and blew fire on Hagrid's beard. Hagrid patted it down before his coal black beard singed completely.

"Well we've got to go now" Harry hinted and they both whisked on the cloak again and closed the large door behind them, walking silently back to their dormitories.

* * *

Ok there, what did you think about this chapter? Anyways, there's probably going to be around 6-7 more chapters or something like that… Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	14. Puzzle Pieced Together

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Harry Potter!

As this story is nearing an end, I thank all you readers for sticking with me until it finishes! Yay! This is probably either the fourth, third, or second to last chapter!

**Chapter 14: Puzzle Pieced Together**

The dragon hiccupped and blew fire on Hagrid's beard. Hagrid patted it down before his coal black beard singed completely.

"Well we've got to go now" Harry hinted and they both whisked on the cloak again and closed the large door behind them, walking silently back to their dormitories.

* * *

**Griffindor Common Room…**

"Why didn't I think of it before?" Harry paced around the room, speaking to Hermionie and Ron, who were seated on the deep red couches.

"When a teacher steals the Sorcerer's stone, they don't want it for themselves! They would give it to Voldemort. And with the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again! So then he'll come back, or course"

Ron had a perplexed look on his face, "But if he comes back, wouldn't he try to kill you?"

"We're forgetting something…" Hermionie interrupted, "Which wizard had Voldemort always feared?"

Ron glanced at Harry and shrugged.

"Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore is around, you're safe Harry" she answered her own question when nobody replied, "As long as our headmaster is here, no one can lay a hand on you!" Hermionie smiled reassuringly.

Harry smiled back softly.

* * *

**Courtyard…**

"Are you ok Harry?" Ron and the group were walking down a pathway.

Harry clutched his scar, "My scar, it hurts, but it's happened before"

"You should go see the nurse about this…" Hermionie suggested.

"I think it's a warning…It means danger is coming"

They passed by under an archway and found Hagrid perched outside his hut, playing a wooden flute that wasn't near identical to the ones they had found Kurama and Kagome holding.

The three abruptly stopped.

"Why didn't I see it before!" Harry exclaimed.

"What?" Ron asked, the two turning to face him.

"Hagrid wanted a dragon egg and a stranger his happened to have one! I mean like, how many people wander around carrying huge dragon eggs in their pockets or something!"

They rushed up to where Hagrid was playing.

"Who gave you that egg?"

"I never saw his face… he had a hood on him and kept it up" Hagrid replied, stopping the music.

"You guys must have talked or something!" Harry insisted.

Hermionie and Ron furrowed their brows, wondering where this was going to.

"He wanted to know wha sort of creatures I looked after. Of course, I told him, 'After Fluffy, a dragon's going to be no problem, at least'"

"Was he interested in…Fluffy?"

"The monster!" Ron whimpered, interrupting their conversation.

"Of course he was interested! How often do you get to see a three-headed dog! But I told him, 'the trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Like Fluffy for example…He'll fall asleep if you just play him some music"

Hermionie, Harry, and Ron took quick glances at each other, looking ready to bolt off any second.

"…I shouldn't have told you that….-Hey! Where are you going!" He hollered to the retreating group of friends.

* * *

**Outside, By a Tree…**

"So…how do you think the meeting went?" Kagome asked, exhausted by the train of events.

"It went pretty well, I would say" Kurama replied, carefully slinging an arm around her shoulders.

Yusuke snorted, "There's no need to report back to sir toddler now…he was there!"

"You could have at least been a bit more respectful!" Sango grumbled, shoving him a bit playfully.

"I found information that Albus is leaving on a trip today" Kurama started darkly, looking at his other three friends for an opinion.

Sango cocked her head and thought for a minute before answering, "This Voldemort dude is probably going to do something tonight"

"Then…I guess we sneak in tonight?" Kagome offered.

"Yeah!" Yusuke pumped his fist enthusiastically, "I finally get to beat up this guy!"

The miko rolled her eyes, "Don't you find this really weird that teachers are sneaking around the school, ((Referring to themselves)) doing something we're not allowed to do?"

The four of them laughed at the thought of it.

"9pm tonight, third floor?" Sango suggested, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Yusuke snatched the other half and stuffed it in his mouth, talking a bit muffled because of the bread, "Fine with me" he shrugged.

"I can probably arrange that" Kurama spoke thoughtfully.

"9pm it is then!" Kagome cheered.

They stood up and brushed some food crumbs off their lap.

"Time to get back to class" Yusuke sighed.

"Time to get back to teaching…see you in class Yusuke" Sango stuck her tongue out and the 4 departed to go where they were needed at the moment.

* * *

**Transfiguration Classroom…**

The clicking and stomping of shoes echoed down the hallway was three students in black robes raced down as blurs to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"We have to see Dumbledore immediately!" Harry exclaimed, slightly leaning over the desk and talking in a rushed tone.

The professor looked up from her papers, "I'm afraid he's not here…He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left"

"He's gone? But this is important!" Harry urged, "This is about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

Professor McGonagall's expression turned into something more serious, "How did you know-?"

"Someone's going to try and steal it!" He interrupted.

"I don't know how you know, but I assure you it is well protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly please"

Hermionie and Ron looked a bit exasperated.

Harry sighed and shook his head, disappointed. In defeat, they trudged out of the classroom warily, teacher watching their backs as they left.

* * *

**Hallway…**

"Hagrid talked to not a stranger that night" Harry explained to his friends, "It's one of the teachers in the school and now they know how to get past Fluffy!-"

"Monster" Ron corrected, screwing up his face in distaste.

"-And with Dumbledore gone…-"

"Yo!" Yusuke called down from behind them, "We have potions next, right?"

"Uh…yeah…" Hermionie replied. They couldn't talk about the stone now because someone else was here too.

He gave the three an intimidating glare for no reason at all and turned and left, "I'll see you at potions"

"What was with that?" Hermionie turned and whispered to Ron.

"I think we should go down the trap door tonight…" Harry suggested, staring at the spot where Yusuke just evacuated.

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter. I'm sorry, I'm so tired so I think I'll update the other stories later if you'll just be a little more patient onegai! I really didn't get enough sleep last night…. TT . Read and review please!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	15. Down The Trap Door

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, or Yu Yu Hakusho

Next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten so far in the story! So sorry! It's late and very short...

Argh, I still have to do my homework too!

**Chapter 15: Down the Trap Door**

9PM, 3rd Floor…

Kagome, Yusuke, Kurama, Sango…

"Here we are" Kagome whispered, her feet lightly tapping the floor along with the other 3, _"Alohomora"_ she whispered, drawing her wand and pointing it at the lock.

Music was already playing from a harp inside, but then stopped as soon as they got in.

"Great…" Kurama sighed as the dogs started to wake up.

Before they could make a sound though, Kagome whipped out her flute from the conference and started to play a tune. Enchanting the harp once more, it copied the tune and repeated itself. Kurama soon joined in with her with his flute.

"Hold on, do you hear that?" Kurama asked, laying a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Never mind, I just thought I heard something"

Yusuke bent down and pulled the handle of the door up with a jerk. He fell back, holding the handle, "Damn" he cursed silently.

Sango released an aggravated sigh, "Be more careful, would you?" she took our her own wand and grabbed the handle, placing it back in the door, _"Oculus Repairo"_

With a sort of swiveling sound, it placed itself back into the door.

Grabbing the handle once again, Sango opened the door and a bit hesitantly, they jumped in, slamming the door shut behind them.

* * *

**Harry, Hermionie, Ron…**

"Somebody's already here!" Harry hissed to his two companions, taking off the cloak.

The crept up behind the door and peered through the crack. Ron stumbled forward a bit and accidentally hit the wall.

"Shhh!" Hermionie whispered.

"Is that…?" Ron widened his eyes as he took in the sight.

Kagome played the flute and another tune started playing. Kurama joined in.

The three students watched as the 4 fumbled around a bit with the door, then jumped in.

"I think we should wait until they're a bit ahead" Hermionie suggested.

"Good idea"

* * *

**Kagome, Sango, Yusuke, Kurama…**

They landed on something hard and moving!

"Devil's snare!" Sango hissed.

"We learned this in Herbology, but I wasn't really paying attention to Kurama" Yusuke laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head before a vine reached up and snatched his wrist.

Kurama let out an exasperated sigh, "I'll put it one way. Relax and you'll fall to the bottom"

"Ok then…" Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes, relaxing her muscles.

"Kagome!" Sango called out to her as the miko started sinking.

"I'm fine, don't worry!" A voice yelled out from below them, "It's pretty safe to go down here, go ahead!"

With that signal, the other three sunk down underneath the constricting plant.

"That's a good trap you put up, Kurama" Kagome complimented, smiling.

"Thanks"

"My wrists hurt" Yusuke complained.

"Suck it up" Sango rolled her eyes, then smirked, backhanded him behind his head.

"Aww, Sango! You know you love me" Yusuke smiled to innocently.

Sango scowled, then added in a sarcastic reply, "Yeah, sure"

"I really mean it" (So un-Yusuke like! Scary! . )

Without anything else much to say now, they carefully chose a tunnel and started their way down the damp and eerie, but oddly organized path.

* * *

**Hermionie, Harry, Ron…**

"Ok, let's go now" Harry whispered, beckoning his other two friends forward as he rushed towards the closed trap door.

"This is the music that they left for the dogs," Hermionie observed, peering closely at the harp.

"Hey Ron, help me remove this paw!" Harry beckoned Ron over and they both tried to pull the paw off the trap door. The…creature…had rolled over a bit in its sleep.

After Hermionie joined in pulling, the claws of the beast made tiny scratch marks across the hard, wooden surface on the trapdoor as it dragged across the ground.

Jerking open the door, the three students peered inside.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Ron hesitated.

There was a pause.

"Doesn't it seem a bit…quiet to you?" Hermionie's voice started to crack in worry.

"There's no more music" Harry stated, "There's no more music…"

"GROSS!" The other two whipped their head around alarmingly at Ron, who was holding what seemed like a glob of slime.

A hot breath blew down on them and they started screaming as they came to the realization that the music had stopped playing and the dog-thing was awake.

Growls were heard and that was the only warning they needed before Hermionie jumped in and Harry pushed an unsuspecting screaming Ron through the hole before diving in himself.

* * *

So sorry! I wanted to make this longer, but I just realized that 'homework season' is back and I've got so much to do!

You know, this season occurs about 20-50 times a year and lasts a bit more than a week…

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it despite its shortness! . SO SORRY! GOMEN!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai

Read and Review please!


	16. Trials of an Underground Safe

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Harry Potter, or Inuyasha.

Next chapter…(Yawn…)

Hope you enjoy it…god, I'm tired…

All right! Now to type some up before I need to go to school!

**Chapter 16: Trials of an Underground Safe**

Ron, Hermionie, Harry…

"At least we landed on this weird plant?" Ron asked nervously, actually questioning if it was a plant at all.

"I…guess so…" Harry replied.

The three students vision started to adjust, bit by bit, to the dull lighting under the trap door.

"Ahh!" Ron exclaimed, as a vine wrapped itself securely around his leg, tugging it in all sorts of directions.

Hermionie and Ron were having the same problems. It was winding around Harry's wrists and ankles and Hermionie's waist and thighs.

"What do we do?" Harry yelled out, trying to jerk his leg back.

"Relax guys, this is Devils Snare! It you fight it, it will only kill you faster!" She shouted out, letting the vines wrap around her body.

"Relax…Relax? It's going to kill us!" Ron freaked out.

The plant made slimy noises as it slid across itself to reach Ron, who was now frantically…going hysterical.

Hermionie soon sank under the plant; "Calm down you guys!" her voice came out from below.

"Hermionie?" Ron whimpered.

"Just relax! It's pretty safe down here!"

Harry soon sank down too.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron yelled, "Ahh! The plants got Harry too!"

Down below…Harry and Hermionie looked up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Harry stood up, wincing from the fall.

"He's not relaxing, is he…?" Hermionie sighed exasperatedly.

He shook his head in reply.

After thinking for a moment, she was able to remember the spell from Herbology, "Devil's Snare…it's deadly fun…but will sulk in the sun! That's it!"

The pulled out her wand, _"Lumus Solem!"_

A blinding white light shot through the gaps above the plant and it started…roaring? In what was assumed as pain. It then released its grasp on Ron and he fell to the ground below.

"Ron! Are you alright?" Harry asked, helping him up.

"Yeah" he replied meekly.

"Whew!" Ron exclaimed, looking up, "Lucky we didn't panic"

Harry looked exasperated; "Lucky Hermionie pays attention in Herbology"

"And lucky the professor is patient" Hermionie added in, rolling her eyes, "There's a flapping noise in the distance…what is it?"

Sure enough, they turned around to face it.

"Sounds like wings"

* * *

**Kagome, Kurama, Sango, Yusuke…**

"Hey…a door" Yusuke pointed out.

"We all know that" Sango sighed.

He glared at her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Guys, come on…" Kagome pulled them along, Kurama opening the door.

"Wow! Look at all the keys with wings!" Sango exclaimed, trying to touch one, but it whizzed out of her grasp.

"What was that?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked, looking at her with concern.

"Ano…nothing…I just thought the lights got brighter for a moment. It might just be my imagination"

"If you're sure…"

"Don't touch that broom! It's giving me the creeps," Yusuke pointed to the floating broomstick.

"But this door is locked!" Sango protested, banging on it and shaking the doorknob, "It's ought to be one of those keys"

Kagome's puzzled eyes narrowed in thought,_ "Alohomora"_

The knob flicked and shook for a moment, then remained dormant. She tried opening it again. It didn't work.

"I could…pick the lock," Kurama suggested.

"Nu-uh" Yusuke pushed him aside, "Let me do it, you already did the plant"

"If it's that way then…" the fox sighed, stepping aside.

/But I want to pick another lock/ Youko whined inside his head/I haven't picked one in a long time/

_No, Youko. Let Yusuke do it. _Kurama mentioned firmly.

/Fine/ he pouted, crossing his arms inside Kurama's head.

"Here's…" Kagome ruffled through her pockets, "One of the toothpicks from dinner that I didn't use" She handed over the sliver of wood.

Yusuke took it and inserted it inside the hole. A couple minutes of waiting and the lock finally clicked.

"Nice" Sango smiled, and walked through along with everyone else. Yusuke locked the door behind him.

**

* * *

**

**Hermionie, Ron, Harry…**

"Curious…I've never seen birds like these" Hermionie gawked.

"They're not birds" Harry nearly interrupted her, "They're keys" He faced forward again and looked at the next door, "Maybe one of them fits that door…"

Hermionie touched the door lightly.

Ron shook the doorknob…and the door pushed right open…

"Looks like whoever when through here first didn't lock it properly" Hermionie commented, happy that they didn't have to do this eerie task.

**

* * *

**

**Overall POV…**

"Hey, what was that?" Kagome stood in front of the door with the other three exploring the lit up chessboard, "It sounded like rattling"

"Either you're getting delusional, or someone's following us" Yusuke sighed.

"Ahh!"

"Kagome?" Sango and Kurama called out, turning their head towards her.

"The door opened!"

Kagome fell onto the ground as the door was shoved open. Whoever had opened it had now tripped over Kagome's feet and fallen on top of her.

"There are teachers here!" Ron whispered urgently, muffled by his face on the floor.

"You didn't lock the door, baka!" Sango hissed out.

"I did!" Yusuke protested.

"Well obviously you didn't!" Sango shot back, "I knew-"

"Hermionie, Harry, Ron…? What are you doing here?" Kagome questioned incredously, her voice cutting off Sango and silencing them all.

* * *

Hey guys!Sorry this chapter is sooo short...I'm having problems staying awakeright now.I'm so tired and as the story is coming to an end, I have a lot of homework to do…(Yawn) Maybe a day nap would do will for me too!

Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	17. And We Meet Again

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, or Yu Yu Hakusho. Is there anything else that I have forgotten?

Hey guys! It's not even near my bedtime from when I am writing this now, yet I feel soo bored, so I decided to try and update even more! Hope you like it. Read and review after please!

**Chapter 17:And We Meet Again**

Chessboard Room…

"Hermionie, Harry, Ron…? What are you doing here?" Kagome questioned incredously, her voice cutting off Sango and silencing them all.

Hermionie first got off the very top of the pile, getting helped up by Harry, who had appeared through the door after his two classmates had fallen. Ron got off afterwards.

Before they started to answer, Hermionie rolled her eyes, "Ron, there's a worm in your hair"

"Wh-What? A worm?" Ron's eyes widened as he started yelled, rubbing at his head so the creature would come off.

The professors and Yusuke stared at him with questioning gazes.

"Is it off?" Ron stopped moving to ask, a bit hesitant for some odd reason.

They didn't have to reply as the worm slid all the way down his face, down his chin, then fell off.

"Yeah…" Harry replied afterwards, "What are you doing here?" He stared the 4 down with his scrutiny.

Kurama cleared his throat, "We have some suspicions we want to confirm, but what we should really be asking is, what are** you **doing here?"

"Eh…hehehe…" Ron scratched the back of his head nervously, fidgeting and staring at the soles of his shoes, "Well, it's quite simple really…"

Hermionie never really did like to lie, "For the same reason as you guys…" She stated hesitantly.

Yusuke snorted and the professors slowly nodded in a somewhat better understanding. Besides, Kagome and Sango had felt their presence during some of their conversations and during the conference. What really was the harm in letting them listen?

Kagome sighed along with Sango, "We're only checking around the area, so I suppose you guys could come with us"

Yusuke stared at them and then whispered to Kurama, asking for the fox to do something that the punk would almost, never do, but for some reason, wanted to do it this time.

Kurama nodded, "And for being brave enough to actually come down here and get this far, I guess you could get around 5 points each to all of you"

They smiled, triumphant that they got some points.

"Now…how do we get past here?" Sango asked, waking up to the front of the row of pawns with two swords.

Within a meter of them, the stone structures suddenly jerked to life and drew their swords, crossing them in an 'X' shape, indicating that they couldn't cross.

"Ahh!" Sango yelled out, startled. In one quick motion, the demon slayer summoned her sword and slashed back…chopping the statue's arms off…

It then bolted forwards towards her!

"Sango!" Yusuke yelled out, pushing her out of the way before she could get hit. The pawn smashed into another statue across the floor.

There was a bit of cracking sounds, then instantly, all the enemy chessboard pieces came to life and started to attack.

"Everyone! Try and defend yourselves!" Kagome shouted out over the noise.

Sango shakily stood up, wiping the blood out of the corner of her mouth that was dripping a bit. Instead, it just smeared all over her cheek. She then hastily picked up the sword that had clattered across the floor when Yusuke had saved her.

He was on his knees, panting heavily.

"Rose whip!" Kurama took a rose out of his hair and transformed it into a thorn whip, beginning to lash out at a nearly knight.

Kagome took out her bow and arrows, shooting the arrows aimlessly at the enemies. They burned holes through the stone, the smell of burning rubber filling heir lungs.

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke took aim and shot at the crowd, taking down two nearly pawns.

Ron had this misty-eyed expression on his face, one that he only got when one – he was fascinated, or two – when he was panicking.

When a bishop hit the Weasley, he fell to the floor, unconscious, Hermionie screaming out his name and rushing over to him, "Harry! – Could you try and do this? I need to take care of Ron!"

"O-Okay…" Harry snapped out of his daze from watching this new type of 'magic' the professors displayed along with Yusuke when a castle rushed up to him, "Ahh! St---"

He gathered up his nerves again and drew his want, pointing it directly at the approaching chess piece, _"Stupefy!"_

I flash of light shot of the end if his want and deflected off the glossy surface of the structure.

"_Stupefy! Stupefy-Relashio-Stupefy!"_

Among the many spells he had randomly shot out, sparks flying out the tip of his wand, one of them had passed through the hole Kagome's arrow and punctured and spun around inside. Harry had to shield his eyes and the piece exploded.

"AHH!" A shriek emitted from Hermionie.

Harry whirled around and pointed his wand with more confidence, aiming for the hole in the knight's stomach that was rapidly racing to his wand less friends, _"Impedimenta!"_

The piece exploded on contact. That spell seemed to work better.

"Hey! What's this?" Yusuke took out a sparkling red orb from his robe pockets, "OH yeah! I took this from the conference with the toddler!" He exclaimed in realization. Yusuke stood up to show it to Kurama, but tripped over a bit of rubble and it flew out of his hand, shattering against the king and queens side.

The occupants of the room coughed as a red fog swirled around them, dissipating rapidly, and leaving not a single sign that anything had happened. The chessboard and its' pieces were gone.

"Hey…" Sango's voice echoed throughout the empty room.

"Look at this" Kagome gingerly picked up the reformed red orb and spun it around in her hand. The miko showed it to everyone.

Inside the orbs, was nearly everything that had been inside this room… From the dust to the shattered pieces of rock.

Sango coughed up some blood, she had taken a puncture in the ribs and a twisted ankle. The demon exterminator crawled up to Ron, who was just unconscious with blood running down his forehead.

Hermionie was breathing heavily, hunched over him, her back all scratched up from shielding Ron from the explosion. A tiny blood puddle started gathering on the floor, mixing with the dirt.

Kurama had a large gash across his left leg and right ankle, rendering him pretty helpless on the walking part. It would take an extreme amount of pain to move around by foot.

He then dragged himself across the room to the three injured people, fishing some herbs out of his hair and robes to use, creating a temporary patch for their wounds, at least, until they could get out of here.

Harry and Kagome, for the most part, was just a bit scratched up.

"I-I think that this is something more than suspicion. There's something going on here. I can feel it" Yusuke coughed, wincing as a cut up area on his stomach started to get infected with dirt, "It would be best to try and keep on going, something's going to happen tonight…"

Everyone else nodded their head in agreement.

Sighing, Kagome lifted Hermionie onto her back, supporting the girls weight on her shoulders, and began walking to the door.

Kurama applied a painkiller to his legs and helped Ron onto his back. Yusuke took up Sango. Harry walked alongside with them, supporting Ron a bit too.

It was time to move on.

* * *

Great…next chapter :P I can't believe I spent a whole chapter on this, lol. And the word count for this really sucked too! TT Onegai, yurushite kudasai… 

Read and review please!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	18. Professor Quirrel

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hi! I just got a site on Live Journal… you can find out all about my life outside the writer's desk and **detailed** progress reports on my stories, such as where I am in the chapter, what is my pending deadline, and what stories I'm writing down on paper, and their progresses.

Please visit and comment! Thanks!

www dot livejournal dot com slash user slash tenshibattosai

Thank youfor waiting! What do you think of the story so far anyways…? This will be fairly short, and the next chapter will me fairly long, lol! (Yawn…) So tired…

**Chapter 18: Professor Quirrel (Hehehe, doesn't the title just give it all away?)**

With Hermionie, Sango, Ron, Kagome, Kurama, Yusuke, and Harry…

"Well, assuming that Professor Minamino did the Devil's Snare, and the chessboard was probably charmed by Professor McGonagall, all that's left is Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions" Hermionie coughed, wincing when a piece of her shredded, black wizard robes brushed against the injuries on her back.

Kagome shifted Hermionie's weight to one shoulder, "Well, we heard that we were guarding something with this, but we were not sure what since we're now teachers to this school…"

"So, you know how to deactivate your traps?" Sango asked in a scratchy voice, "I don't, they mixed it around a bit so even I wouldn't know how to pass through. I think they charmed it or sorts like that"

"Yes…"

"Well, mine was fairly easy to stop" Kurama admitted, "At the moment, I felt the Sinning tree was too much, so I planted the Devil's Snare instead"

"…Sinning tree…?" Harry asked meekly.

"Yeah…!" Kurama smiled casually as if there was nothing actually wrong with a 'Sinning Tree'.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Kurama, you said Sinning tree"

Yusuke, who had been quiet all this time, added in, "You really didn't mean that tree did you?"

He blinked, "Oh, did I? I apologize, I meant to say the Death Plant"

Sango sighed, "I think he's lost too much blood"

"So, what did you set up for traps?" Hermionie asked, "It would be nice to know beforehand"

Kagome sucked in a breath, "I…I don't really remember that part…" she smiled sheepishly.

Harry did an anime fall and everyone else stared, bewildered.

"Well then, moving on…"

Harry opened the next door and they all just stared as the group came face-to-face with a shelf of bottles.

"Potions…looks like this is my section…" Sango sighed, gripping a bit tighter onto Yusuke's shoulders.

"I-" Harry was cut off when Kagome started to read a piece of paper on the floor out loud with Hermionie, somehow, strangely getting the light from the purplish-black fire coating the next door.

"_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line,_

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forever more,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the potion tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size._

_Neither dwarf or giant holds death in their insides,_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right,_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight"_

((Taken right out of the book ))

"It's logical" Hermionie stated immediately.

Kagome scrunched up her face in concentration along with Sango and Harry.

Kurama nodded his head slowly, "Yes, yes it is"

With the help of Kagome, Hermionie sifted cautiously through the shelf with Kurama and they soon pulled out two bottles: one fairly small, and the other even smaller than the first.

Sango asked Yusuke to step forward and then she uncorked the bigger bottle. She took a sniff, "This one's the one to go back…" Sango handed that back to Hermionie and took the tiny vial from Kurama's hand. She coughed at the strong smell, "This one's to get through. I have another one in my pocket…never thought I'd need it"

Yusuke stuffed his hand in her robe pocket for her and took out one of the same size.

"But there's only enough for one of us, professor. And the second bottle will be for only another person" Harry peered into its contents.

"A teacher and a student" Yusuke automatically stated.

Hermionie hesitated, "Harry…you should go. You're the one who's the least injured"

"Hey! But what about me?" Yusuke argued. He coughed up blood.

They all looked pointedly at him. And the hole in his stomach…

He let out a sigh of defeat.

"I agree with Hermionie…Kagome, you should go" Sango smiled weakly.

Kurama seemed reluctant, but with a chaste kiss on Kagome's cheek, he obliged.

Hermionie leaned over and hugged Harry, "You're a great wizard Harry…be careful"

"Hermionie, and Professor Minamino, could one of you go to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore…"

Kurama nodded and shifted Ron onto his left shoulder, taking Hermionie from Kagome.

One of them took a swig from the other bottle and they huddled together so they were all in contact in some way with the drinker. Harry and Kagome were monitoring them at the sides.

With a couple last 'good luck' calls, they stepped through the flames.

Kagome took a deep breath, "Just a gulp of this…"

At the count of three, Harry and her agreed to take it together. They drank their bottle all down and Kagome coughed when she almost chocked on it.

'My body feels…burning' Kagome thought. Harry was flexing his fingers at this new sensation.

And with that, they anxiously stepped through.

**

* * *

**

The Next Room…

"Ohh yeah…" Kagome exclaimed in realization.

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking her way. The sensation had faded after they had left the fire.

"My protection was just a simple barrier. If I knew we were actually guarding something more important, I would've upped my security here" Kagome unconsciously fingered her Dragon and Shikon jewel around her neck.

Since Kagome was a miko, she could touch the barrier without getting purified or burnt. She ran her fingers around the edge of the pink sheen and abruptly stopped when she came across a ridge.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked alarmingly when she had stopped.

"There's a crack in my barrier. Someone had entered"

Their eyes widened and they bolted through right after the miko deactivated the barrier.

* * *

**The Next, Next Room… ((Soo many rooms.. TT))**

"P-Professor Quirrel?" Kagome stuttered.

"What?" Harry gasped.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for waiting for the update, I've seriously gotta update my Book of Paradise story now… Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	19. The Sorcerer's Stone

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Harry Potter, so don't sue me!

Next chapter, up! Hey! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, read and review afterwards onegai! This is actually a mixed version of the movie, and the book.

**Chapter 19: The Sorcerer's Stone**

Overall POV…

"_P-Professor Quirrel?" Kagome stuttered._

"_What?" Harry gasped._

"You!" Harry exclaimed again.

"Me" The professor stated back calmly, "And I see Higurashi is here too…pity that Taijiya couldn't come too. And we couldn't forget about you, Potter"

"I knew it!" Kagome suddenly shouted out.

"After that student of yours threatened me, I should've taken off points for that" Professor Quirrel growled, "But then of course, who would believe that a professor could get cornered by a student…"

"B-But…" Harry stuttered repeatedly, still in shock.

"Who would suspect p-poor s-s-stuttering P-Professor Quirrel?" He mimicked once again for Harry to see.

"You're going to die tonight" he stated after that, "But first…"

Quirrel did a sharp turn to Kagome, who was silent for the past couple of minutes.

"Master would like to make you a deal" he sneered.

Kagome raised her eyebrow in mild interest, "And what would that be?" She mocked back.

'_Let me speak to her…face to face…'_ A new voice rasped out.

"B-But master…you are not strong enough yet…"

But nonetheless, the professor began unwrapping the turban he wore on his head, slowly, as to but damage what was underneath it.

Harry and Kagome stared in petrified shock as underneath revealed a face, a morphed face of…Voldemort…

(HA! Betcha didn't see that coming! Lol, j/k)

_'Join me…join me, and you will gain power, more than you have now! We will rule together, side by side…'_

'More power?' Kagome snorted in her mind, 'Yeah…right…' "I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline. I believe you wanted to ask Sango too…? Well she's got the same answer as me. You make me want to vomit" Kagome smirked.

Harry gawked from his spot on the floor, rooted in place.

_'Very well…we are enemies…you shall die tonight…'_

A shining gleam caught Harry's eye and he jerked his head towards it. The Mirror or Erised!

Turning around, Professor Quirrel faced the mirror and stared at his reflection, "I see the stone…"

At a frightful attempt to stop him, Harry pulled out his wand and started to say a spell, but Quirrel spun around and snake-like ropes bound him, making Harry drop to the floor in pain.

"Harry!" Kagome shouted out in alarm.

Voldemort just remained quiet, listening and continuing to watch the unfolding events.

Quirrel cursed under his breath and Kagome remained completely still.

"But I don't understand…" Quirrel continued, now facing the large mirror once more, "Is the stone inside the mirror? Do I have to break it to receive the stone?"

Harry's thoughts were jumbled up and he took short, quick breaths due to the constricted ropes binding him.

'I've got to get the professor away from the mirror! I have to get the stone myself so Voldemort won't get it!'

Harry squirmed in the ropes, hoping to get to the mirror, but instead fell back to the floor. Kagome raised a delicate eyebrow and observed him quietly, 'What is Professor Higurashi doing just standing there? Is she allowing this? What if she already works for Voldemort?' Harry started to panic.

Kagome, on the other hand, was actually waiting for the perfect chance to strike, 'What in the world is Harry doing?' She sent him a confused look.

"What does this mirror do?" Quirrel interrupted the twos thoughts, "Help me master!"

Voldemort finally spoke again, _'Use the boy…the boy…'_

"Uhh…of course! Come here Potter!" he ordered in a sharp voice.

The ropes unbound and Harry shakily got to his feet, steadying himself. He then scrambled to the mirror for an opportunity.

Suddenly, there was a flash of pink light and Harry had to shield his eyes.

Kagome had summoned her bow and arrows, and had shot one and Quirrel, apparently missing when he had ducked from the streak of light.

Kagome growled, "I'm not going to be the one dying tonight!"

'_Get her!'_ Voldemort roared.

Letting out a startling war cry, Quirrel ran straight towards the miko, wand out and ready.

Kagome quickly dropped her bow and arrows and drew her sword for the up-close attack, slicing a first random blow…slicing his wooden wand in half…

When Kagome spun around she used her eyes to silently communicate with the shocked Harry, 'Do it! Do it while he's occupied!'

Harry nodded and shakily turned back to the mirror, concentrating on the Sorcerer's Stone.

_'What do you see…?'_ Voldemort hissed. 

'Make a lie…make a lie!' Harry thought desperately, "I-I see myself winning the house cup…I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore…"

But actually, he saw the stone…being stuffed into his pocket…then abruptly, his pocket became heavier, "Kagome, I've-"

He was cut off when a green jet of light shot past his nose, just barely missing it.

"Sorry about that Harry!" Kagome cried out, dodging one of Quirrel's attacks from his wand, which, apparently, could still be used even if it was broken…

_'The boy lies!'_

"Boy! What did you see?" The professor ordered, but he shrieked like a girl when Kagome managed to purify the tip of his ear off. If she used her full powers, he school could blow up…

Harry took the stone out of his pocket and examined it taking one look at Professor Quirrel; he eyed Kagome and bolted towards the fire door.

_'SEIZE HIM! SEIZE HIM!'_ Voldemort roared loudly, but falling deaf on ears as Quirrel was panicking. 

At the last second, the professor jerked forward and tripped, grabbing Harry's ankle.

Harry's scar shot up with immense pain and he winced. He kneeled down and clenched onto Quirrel's wrist. To his surprise, Quirrel suddenly let go.

"AHH!" Quirrel cried out in pain as his hands turned to dust, the particles haphazardly spilling onto the bare floor.

"Harry!" Kagome called out, limping towards him.

_'KILL HIM! KILL THE BOY!'_

Quirrel stood back up, and despite his pain, lunged at Harry who had not noticed since along the way, he had dropped the stone and was looking for it.

Kagome pulled out her wand and in her panic, screamed out, blurting the first words that seemed to spill out of her mouth like blood and curses, _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

An emerald green jet of light shot through and hit him square on the head. Professor Quirrel crumbled down to the floor.

Harry grabbed the stone, "Professor Higurashi!" he called out in a hoarse voice.

But exactly as the man hit the ground, a smoke-like substance seeped out of his body and had Voldemort's face on it.

Voldemort growled and aimed for the exit, shooting right through Harry's stomach and escaping. Harry dropped the to the ground and his body became limp as he fell unconscious.

Kagome staggered to the stone and picked up the cursed item, black spots filling her vision. She felt dizzy and couldn't think straight.

And finally, out of exhaustion and shock, fainted.

* * *

I finished the next chapter so fast! I'm so happy!

Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	20. Sorrows of Yesterday

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho.

(Yawn…) SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER GUYS! Thank you to everyone who supported me all the way and reviewed! I am very thankful. I'd list everyone…but that would take a while…eh… (Sweat drop)

Okay, this chapter is going back to the movie-based scene. Sorry if I'm confusing everyone!

**Chapter 20: Sorrows of Yesterday (Hehehe… Just like one of my new stories! )**

Harry's POV… Hospital Wing…

Harry blinked his eyes wearily, turning over in a bed. He tried to run the sleepiness out of his eyes and sat up, blindly feeling around for his glasses. Once he found them, he slid them on clumsily.

Harry gasped.

Shining gifts and treats were laid out on a table in front of him.

"Good afternoon, Harry" footsteps signaled somebody entering the room. Dumbledore walked in, "Oh…! Tokens from your admirers?" He asked cheerfully.

"Admirers?"

Dumbledore either didn't hear the question or chose not to answer it, "Whatever happened in the dungeons between Professor Higurashi, you, and Professor Quirrel is a secret. So naturally…the whole school knows"

Harry silently agreed. Whatever always seemed to be a secret came out as gossip the next day. He chuckled quietly at that prospect.

"So… it seems that your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening these chocolate frogs. Ahh…! My mistake. Ronald and Yusuke…"

That reminded Harry of them, "Ron was here…? Yusuke too…? What about Hermionie! And Professor Higurashi and Minamino?" He blurted out all at once, staring at the headmaster, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"They're all fine…Just fine" Dumbledore nearly interrupted him.

Harry gave a small smile and then suddenly perked up at another thought, "The stone!"

Dumbledore sighed, "The stone is in Professor Higurashi's hands"

"But…"

Somebody went around the corner and scowled, "Sorry about that…Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me out of the bed unless I took a wheelchair with me…Do I honestly need a wheelchair to heal some scratches and bruises! And these jellybeans!" Kagome cried out, "Why did they have to put all these gifts on the wheelchair and drop them…"

Albus chuckled in amusement.

Harry stared in shock. Hey, it wasn't everyday that you got to see your professor rambling away like a kid your age…

"…And I have to protect another stone too!" Kagome gave an exasperated sigh, "Ya think that two would be enough already!" Kagome had been fumbling with now three jewels around her neck. A rose pink one, a navy blue one, and now an orb of amber.

"As I said, the stone is in Professor Higurashi's hands…"

"Hello Albus…Harry! How are you doing?"

"Pretty fine…" Harry replied.

Kagome gasped as two arms wrapped around her neck, "Kurama!" She beamed.

"Kagome…how are you doing?"

"-GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! YOU'RE NOT FULLY HEALED YET! YOU SHOULDN'T BE OUT OF BED!" A very red and tired Madam Pomfrey rushed around the corner, slightly lifting her dragging dress of the ground to go faster.

Apparently, there was probably nobody else in the hospital wing, or else they wouldn't be running around like mad chicken, making all that racket.

(Mad chickens, lol! XD)

A guy in black robes whizzed by.

"Yusuke?" Kurama raised an eyebrow.

Madam Pomfrey stopped by him, "You really shouldn't be out of bed, you two"

Kurama replied, "Well miss, I'd like to visit somebody next door right now…consider me as a visitor, please?"

The nurse sighed.

"Well, you told me that I could go out of I took a wheel…chair…" Kagome slowed down. Madam Pomfrey had already raced off again.

Somebody grumbled, chasing after the two, "Yusuke!" Sango limped after him.

"Well…" Kagome muttered. There was finally silence.

Dumbledore decided to continue, "Harry…do you wonder why Professor Quirrel couldn't bear to have you touch him?"

Harry shook his head in interest.

"It was because your mother loved you. And that kind of act leaves a mark…Not like the one on your forehead…one inside" He pointed gently to his heart.

Dumbledore turned around a lightened up at the sight of jelly beans, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans" he gently exclaimed, reaching his hand over to the tall, cardboard box, "I came across a vomit flavored one in my youth. Most unfortunate, really. So since then, I haven't taken a liking to them anymore" he stared into the box for a minute, "I think I should just try one…" Albus hesitantly sifted through and pinched one on the top.

Kagome looked on in mild disgust and reached into her own box for a first try, offering one to Kurama, who politely took one.

"Alas!" he nodded his head, looking like he was thinking deeply, "Earwax!"

((Love that quote... TT lol))

Kagome scrunched up her face in interest and swallowed, "Like pizza…weird, but good…"

Kurama twitched, "What a most unique flavor of…chicken"

Harry smiled broadly, inside he was thinking, 'I'm picking through those beans before I'm ever going to eat another one'

"-MR.YUSUKE URAMESHI!" Madam Pomfrey cut in, running round the corner once again. Her voice continued to echo down the hall. Yes, Yusuke could make even the most patient, calm people snap. That is, all, except Kurama. He could only get a twitch and an irritated face out of him.

Dumbledore left with a calm look on his face, despite just recently eating 'earwax', walking out the entrance door of the hospital wing.

**

* * *

**

**Kagome's POV…**

There was silence.

"You know…" Kagome broke the silence. Kurama and Harry glanced up at her, "Haven't you wondered how he knows what earwax tastes like…?" Kagome looked disgusted for a moment, "On second thought…maybe I'd rather not want to know…"

They laughed at her.

"We better start going now. The ceremony will be tonight, I believe" Kurama sighed.

"YUSUKE! STOP IT!" Sango panted, stopping right beside Kagome, "Damn guy" she growled.

Kagome laughed. Their antics…

Yusuke rushed past their post and ducked right behind Sango, clutching her shoulders, "Hide me" he stated.

Sango rolled her eyes, but stayed still.

"Um… Madam Pomfrey…" Kagome sighed as the lady raced by, "Yusuke is fully healed by now. You should've known by the way he was running. I believe he could be let off now"

The nurse twitched and sagged in slight defeat, "Oh, alright, alright. But don't come complaining to me when the wound opens up again!"

Yusuke considerably brightened and stepped out nervously from behind Sango, trying to regain his dignity, "Hmph!" he snorted, "I ain't gonna let some old hag scare me!"

Madam Pomfrey turned beet red and stomped away, growling about despicable students.

Harry smiled.

Just then, Hermionie and Ron walked in.

"Alright, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Aright" Ron smiled, "You?"

"Alright, how about you Hermionie?"

"…Never better…" She replied, grinning.

Everything was turning out perfectly. Yeah, sure, Kagome had to protect 3 jewels now, but she had plenty of friends, even though some were students.

"We really should start getting ready for tonight" Sango hinted.

The rest of the group agreed, walking off into different directions so they could prepare. Yusuke slung an arm around Sango's shoulders; Kurama gave Kagome a chaste kiss and walked away to his bedroom. Harry, Ron, and Hermionie started chattering excitedly about the feast.

Kagome closed her eyes and faced the window, the sun shining brightly above her. And they could easily put off their thoughts about the Feudal Era. Keep the good memories, and dispose of the unwanted ones.

For, they were her sorrows of yesterday.

* * *

And that's this chapter! Gomen nasai if I said that this chapter would be the last, but I really wanted to update and didn't feel like making this chapter any longer.

Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	21. Once Again To Where We Had Started

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Harry Potter.

The last chapter! Yay! I'm trying to finish up, or at least get halfway through my stories by the New Year! TT This will take a while… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story, thank you again to all the reviewers! I really appreciated all the support.

**There will be no sequel.** I'm sorry, but even if I wanted to do one, the storyline is just a tad bit to complicated for me to continue! Gomen ne everybody!

The feast will most likely be almost exact words from the movie because it's script and I can't really change the way Dumbledore talks without driving myself insane…

**Chapter 21: Once Again To Where We Had Started**

Feasting Room…

Overall POV…

The dinging of an eating utensil against a cup signaled the 4 houses to quiet down as Dumbledore stood up.

Shades of green hung from the rafters and all over the walls.

"Another year gone. The house cup needs awarding now…and the points stand as thus:

In fourth place, we have Griffindor with 312 points"

The Griffindors lowered their head in disappointment as the other houses clapped sincerely and Slytherlin smirked.

Nobody seemed to notice 3 certain teachers smiling mischievously though.

"Third place, is Hufflepuff with 352 points" Albus paused as another round of clapping proceeded.

"In second place…Ravenclaw with 426 points"

More clapping ensued.

"And with 472 points…Slytherlin house"

The Slytherlins roared and cheered in victory as Hermionie, Ron, and Harry found no more heart to clap.

"Yes Slytherlin, well done, well done… However, recent events must be taken into account and I have a few last minute points to award"

Many students looked on in surprise, perking up to listen to the new news.

"To Miss Hermionie Granger, for the cool use of intellect while others were in grave peril…50 points"

"Good job Hermionie!" Harry beckoned.

Kagome bent over to whisper to Kurama and Sango, "And they had no idea what was coming to them"

They chuckled. Sango added in, "Just look at Yusuke's face!"

The searched for him and found him with a speck of hope, sending an occasional glare at the Slytherlins.

The Slytherlins, especially Malfoy and his gang, furrowed their eyebrows at the sudden chain of events.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years, 50 points"

Harry and Ron stared at each other for a moment, communicating with their eyes, then grinned.

"And third…To Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Griffindor house, 60 points…"

With lightened spirits, the Griffindors cheered and patted Ron, Hermionie, and Harry on the back.

"And now they're tied with Slytherlin, I believe" Kurama whispered.

Minerva clapped enthusiastically with the other 3 teachers, smiling proudly at Harry and his friends.

"We're tied with Slytherlin!" Hermionie announced to the house.

George and Fred gawked.

"Finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points to Neville Longbottom"

Neville looked on with awe as the rest of the house cheered and screamed in delight, clapping wildly and smiling at each other in accomplishment.

"I think I'm hyperventilating now," Sango groaned as underneath the table, her foot started shaking wildly and her blood started pumping with adrenaline.

"And now, suggesting that my calculations are correct…" Dumbledore raised his head.

Malfoy looked extremely upset, just as if Griffindor had spontaneously switched the moods from one table to another in a heartbeat.

"I believe that a change of decoration is in order," he announced, standing up and idly clapping his hands together once, "Griffindor wins the house cup"

The flags changed to the symbolic colours of Griffindor and Kagome couldn't help but grin idiotically with Yusuke and the others.

Kurama turned to Kagome, "I little blunt, is he" the fox smiled teasingly.

/Damn straight/ Youko echoed inside his head.

They had to resist the urge to stand up and join the students as Griffindor stood up, throwing their hats up into the air and coming inches close to hugging everyone out of joy.

Slytherlin, of course, sat at their table, all grumpy and moody.

* * *

**At The Train Station…**

Men in red uniforms mindlessly weaved their way through the crowd with carts full of trunks and cages, towards the Hogwarts Express.

"I think we'll take the train station to England and apparate from there" Kagome suggested.

"Good idea. I want to spend a bit more time with the students before retiring for the summer"

"I can't believe we lived so close to each other and never knew!" Kurama commented.

They had just found out they lived about 3 blocks away from each other.

"Well…you know, I guess the travels and all" Kagome mumbled, fingering the dragon jewel.

"Yeah" Yusuke snorted.

The train blew another horn and the bustling students started to pack even more into the train.

"C'mon, hurry up! Go! The train's is going to leave soon" Hagrid called out to the crowd.

"Hey professor!" Hermionie waved to them.

"We'll be there in a minute!" Sango called back. Hermionie nodded.

"Wait a minute" Harry told her, he raced over to Hagrid.

"Think ya could leave without yer telling me, eh?" Hagrid smiled, hugging Harry, "Oh! This is for you" he drew a red book out of his many large pockets.

Harry opened it, showing several moving pictures of him with his family. He swallowed hard before looking up to Hagrid, "Thanks, Hagrid"

Hagrid pursed his lips, patting Harry on the back and shaking hands, "On with ya now…oh, listen Harry, if that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, was it? Gives you any grief…you could always threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with his tail…"

Harry laughed at the joke, "We're not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts, but I think I'm going to take up Professor Higurashi's offer"

"What was that?" Hagrid asked in interest.

"I could stay at her place for the summer, in Japan!"

"Very interesting" Hagrid smiled.

With that, Harry ran up to catch the train before the doors closed.

He waved goodbye to Hagrid and met up with Hermionie and Ron. The teachers and student were seated in the compartment already.

"Wow…it's going to be crowded in here" Ron scratched the back of his head.

"Whatever" Yusuke snorted, scooting closer to Sango, who once again, rolled her eyes at him.

"It's going to be a long trip, then I'll have to apparate you guys" Kagome yawned, leaning on Kurama's shoulder as she got more tired. They would be, once again, back to where they started, in Japan for the summer.

"Yeah" Harry smiled.

"Write, okay? Remember that"

There was silence that ensued after that, and then out of the blue, Yusuke blurted out.

"What was the mission that the toddler gave us again?"

* * *

And what I think is a perfect ending, but may seem abrupt! YAY! I FINISHED THE STORY!

Anyways, **read and review** **onegai!** I'm so happy!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	22. Epilogue

**---Time of the Three Jewels---**

**Disclaimer: **(For the last time!) I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Harry Potter

OKAY! Here's the long waited (Sort of…) Epilogue…

It is very short in my opinion, but hey…I couldn't really find an idea to completely end it off…

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Harry! Come on! Do you seriously want to get left behind?" Sango called out playfully as she ran out the front door to the shrine.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he gasped for air as he took a full sprint down the stairs and all the way down the flights of stairs to the outside of the shrine.

"It's too bad Kurama and Yusuke couldn't come to the picnic with us" Kagome pouted.

Sango laughed, "You just want to spend more time with Kurama!" she teased.

"You can't deny that you like Yusuke, though" Kagome stuck her tongue out at the demon exterminator.

_Crap. Cornered…_

Harry laughed at the scenario created and shooed Buyo off the roof of the car.

"Well, c'mon now, I got a permit from the Ministry of Magic…" Kagome drawled.

"WHAT?" Sango and Harry gawked.

The miko held a single slip of paper between her index and middle finger, "Cornelius Fudge said it was okay to do magic, as long as we do the picnic past the river in the forest"

"THANK YOU!" Sango cried out. She had been begging to use her wand for weeks.

Harry saw this as a great opportunity to practice for his second year.

This would be a great summer.

* * *

And for my ultra-special…!**Koenma's Office…**

The prince's face was red.

_Cherry red._

"He asked you what the mission was supposed to be" Kurama sighed, repeating it for the 13th time in a row for Koenma.

Yusuke snorted and leaned against the wall.

"YOU FORGOT WHAT THE HELL THE MISSION WAS SUPPOSED TO BE?" Koenma exploded.

Kurama just stood there, looking calm.

/Aww…c'mon! Tell the kid to hurry up! I wanna go to the picnic with my mate/ Youko whined.

Patience.

/But…what if I don't have any/ Youko challenged.

Kurama mentally rolled his eyes and did not respond.

Yusuke yawned, "Hai" he replied bluntly.

"ARGH!"

The door to his office creaked open; "K-Koenma…s-s-sir…?" an ogre nervously stuck his hand inside the crack, "here'syourotherpaperworksir" (Here's your other paperwork, sir) he said in a rushed tone, dropping the stack and hastily stumbling out the door again.

"THE MISSION WAS TO-"

"Look, toddler" Yusuke cut Koenma off, "I really gotta get to somebody special right now, so if you could just speed it up here…?" he hinted impatiently.

Koenma got even redder, if that is possible, that is.

In his frustrated state, he grabbed a random paper and tore it to pieces.

Kurama hesitantly cut in, "Err…Koenma, sir…if my memory serves me correct…wasn't that the original copy of the Ningenkai/Reikai peace treaty…?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Koenma tore at his hair in frustration.

"Let's go" Yusuke shuffled silently over to Kurama and whispered to him.

From there, they hastily made their getaway.

"To the picnic!" Yusuke announced proudly.

"YUSUKE! KURAMA! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

* * *

_…Owari…_

* * *

And here's the real end! Thanks to all my supporters…there will be no sequel, gomen nasai…

Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai

PS – And that concludes this story!


End file.
